


Bound

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: Claire acquires a ring.... she isn't ready for what it comes with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, smut

  


Staring at the little clock in the bottom right hand corner of my computer, I willed it to turn to noon. _Two more minutes. Come on! I swear, its going backwards._ I leaned back in my chair, stretching my back after sitting hunched over the keyboard for so many hours. I stared at the water stain on the ceiling that looked like a little elephant for what seemed like five minutes, but when I looked back at the clock, it hadn't moved. 

Groaning quietly, I pulled my bag out of my drawer and sat with it in my lap, intending on waiting until the clock blinked 12:00 before I took off for lunch. I had already been talked to about 'leaving early' and 'not putting in your all' or 'being a team player' several times this month and I really needed this job. But this was torture.

"Claire? Claire?" I heard the nasally voice of my boss coming down the row of cubicles that was on the other side of the large workspace. I could hear her snapping her gum. Snap, snap, snap. I rolled my eyes. 

 _You'd think she's know which one was mine, as she's always dumping her work on my desk,_ I thought viciously. Popping up out of my chair, I ducked and started down the little aisle towards the door to the stairway when my neighbor stuck her umbrella out of her cubicle opening. 

"You're gonna need this. Run!" Kate whispered conspiratorially. 

"You are a gem!" I whispered back, snatching it and practically sprinting down the rest of the hall and through the door just as I heard Valerie call my name again. I slumped against the wall of the stairwell, waiting to see if she saw me. 

"Claire? Where's Claire?" She demanded. Snap, snap, snap. Looking up, I said a silent thank you to whatever god was listening and began my way down the stairs and to an hour of freedom. I heard Kate answer Valerie as I was going. 

"Well, it is twelve. She's at lunch. You know, you did tell her she needs to be better about getting in and out on time." I smiled slightly. She didn't need this job as much as I did, and it showed. But I loved her even more for it. I heard irritable snapping and my smile grew. 

I reached the bottom of the stairs and let myself out. The door came out to a back alley behind the building. Loving Kate even more, I stepped out into the rain, opening it and quickly moving out to the main street, dodging puddles in my fabric flats. The summer rain was much appreciated as it had been sweltering for several weeks now with no relief and for once, I felt like I could breathe. However, once stepped out of the protection of the alley, the wind picked up, soaking me with a sideways rain that stung my face. Trying to angle the umbrella to block some of the deluge, I felt it being pulled from me by the wind. It flipped inside out and was wrenched from my hands, rocketing into the sky. I stood, staring at it, dumbfounded. 

Coming to my senses, I quickly looked around. Seeing a small shop that had its front door propped open, I darted across the busy street and into the open door. I stood just inside the door, marveling at the force of the rain and wind. I couldn't see my office. Looking around, I realized I had never noticed it before, and I was surprised to see it looked to be a second hand shop of some sort. Normally, I sniffed out a second hand shop a mile away.

Deciding that I could waste an hour in here, I began picking my ways through the stacks and moving deeper into the store. Old books, odd vases and other antiquities crowded the front. Racks of robes in all different fabrics and beautiful, vibrant colors filled one wall. Another aisle held what looked to be containers of different walking sticks, all carved from wood with beautiful stone embellishments. More books littered a table to my left and I stopped to pick one up. Running my fingers over the silk cover, I opened it. 

"It's a dead language." Came a smooth voice from behind me. Drawing in a breath, I turned around quickly, holding the book to my chest. "Well. Not completely dead. I can read it. And maybe a few others. But. Dead Language sounds better than Almost Dead Language. See, if you look, I doubt you'll be able to make any sense of it." 

Before me stood an old man, who wasn't quite old. His skin was young looking, but his hair was white. Styled so that it almost stood on end, it was hard not to stare at it, as it was a good three or four inches above his forehead. His hooded eyes seemed even deeper with the addition of what looked like heavy black liner. Dresses entirely in black, his pale skin blended into his white hair. I stood staring at the man as if I had lost the ability to speak. He took my silence for awe of the book. 

"I know. It's beautiful, isn't it? Millenia of spoken language, now just what it contained between two covers. I couldn't help but adding it to my collection. Is there something that I can help you find, my dear?" He asked, gently taking the book from me. I shook my head slightly, mentally grasping on what he had just said. 

"Millenia?" I asked him, looking around the shop a bit more. It didn't look like most second hand stores I had been in, and I frequented them a lot. 

"Mm. Yes. Perhaps something pretty for yourself? I have some lovely hats." He motioned to a large hat made of what looked to be ermine.

"It's a little warm for that." I muttered, choking on a laugh as he stared at me. _Maybe he doesn't realize its the middle of summer? He‘s wearing a leather turtle neck._

"Yes. Yes. So it is. Perhaps a new umbrella?" He asked, turning and leading me over to a glass counter. He pulled an umbrella with a jewel encrusted handle from behind the glass, gently placing it on the counter. "I saw yours made a bid for freedom." He gave an odd little laugh. 

I smiled, edging my way toward the front of the store. 

"Oh, I don't think I could afford that. It is lovely though." I said, gesturing the umbrella. "I'd have to get my own glass case to keep it in!" He reached out and grabbed my hand. He was gentle, but it still unnerved me. 

"Hmm. Yes. I do believe it might just. Yes." He murmured, looking at my hand. I tried to tug it out of his grip, but his hand tightened around my wrist. "I have just the thing you, dear."

I watched as he reached behind him with his free hand and grabbed a small, intricately carved wooden box. Placing it on the counter, he squeezed the sides with his thumb and forefinger, is split in two. I couldn't help myself as I leaned in to get a better look at the most stunning ring I had ever seen. Atop an antiqued setting of thin golden ropes swirled around each other, was a dark green stone that had bits of black, gray and white. 

"It looks like a galaxy. Like its tiny little stars and planets. Jesus, it almost looks like it moves if the light hits it right." I whispered, leaning closer to it. "Its... beautiful."

"Yes. Yes it is. Beautiful, indeed. I just recently acquired this. I had wanted to add it to my collection, but I don't feel the time is right for something like this. Do you like it?" He pulled it out of the green velvet pillow it perched on. I realized he was waiting for me to say something. Tearing my eyes away from the mesmerizing stone, I looked into his face. 

"Of course I do! Its gorgeous!" He slipped it onto the ring finger of the hand I realized he was still holding. Letting go of it, he stood and watched me. _Probably waiting to see if I run out of here with it on,_ I thought wryly. I studied it on my finger. The fit was slightly too small, but nothing that I couldn't deal with. I turned it this way and that, admiring the unique stone. "What kind of stone is this?"

"It suites you. How do you feel? How does it make you feel? Beautiful? With beauty comes power." He murmured, staring at me intently. __

_This guy is one hell of a salesman, because I do feel beautiful. And oddly powerful._

"I feel like my finger has never looked better." I chuckled. " But, I could never afford something like this." I went to take it off. His hand wrapped around mine. 

"I want you to have this ring. It doesn't belong to my collection and I have no use for it. Please. Take it." I looked at the man, shocked. I went to take it off again. 

"I wouldn't feel right taking this. I don't know you and it's clearly valuable." I tugged at it, my heart dropping as the ring didn't budge. 

"Ah. See. It likes you. You must keep it." He triumphantly declared. He smiled at me, but I didn't get a warm and fuzzy feeling from him. There was definitely something off about him. 

"No, really, I can't. Do you have some ice? It seems to be stuck." I pulled again. He huffed. 

"Alright. If you must make a transaction for it, how much do you have?" He asked, sounding irritated. 

"I- well. I don't know." I said, feeling like I should really be getting out of this store as soon as possible. 

"Your pocket. Empty it." He demanded, slapping the counter impatiently. He huffed again and shouted "Now!"

Blinking at him in shock, he again slapped his palm on the counter. I stuffed my hand into my pocket, coming out with a few crumpled ones and some change. I threw it on the counter and turned, running through the maze of junk towards the front of the store. I looked over my shoulder, expecting him to be chasing me, but he stood behind the glass counter, smiling. 

I was so hell bent on getting out of there, I didn't see the tall man with dark hair that I bumped into on the sidewalk as I burst out of the shop and into the rain. I mumbled a sorry and ran across the street to work. 

* * *

Dripping water in a puddle in the corner of the elevator, I waited for the doors to close and tried to catch my breath. My heart was hammering in my chest. _What the fuck had that been about?_ _That guy was looney tunes._

I studied the ring. It was truly a beautiful ring. I spun it around on my finger, getting excited that I would be able to slip it off, but when I pulled on it, it didn’t budge. I’d have to deal with it later. 

The door opened at my floor and I heard it. Snap, snap, snap. _Oh for crying out loud._

“You’re late.” Snap, snap, snap. 

 __“What? I’ve only been gone-” I looked at my watch and my heart sank. _An hour and a half? How is that possible?_  “I got stuck in the storm.”

She looked me up and down. I was soaked to the bone, getting caught in the rain wasn’t a lie. She motioned for me to follow her to my desk. Once we got there she motioned to a lager stack of reports that needed to be entered. 

“I need these in by tomorrow morning, Claire.” She snapped her gum. 

“I have a presentation due in my class tomorrow night, I have to go to the library and I can’t be late picking up-” She cut me off.   


“You know, Claire. I would really hate to have to the upper levels how much you’ve been slacking recently. I know how much you need this job. I will make sure you don’t have it in the morning if these reports aren't entered. Get it done.” Snap, snap, snap. She turned and began walking away. 

I could feel that tears forming. I was so mad, but what could I do? I tried to tamp down the rage inside of me.She was right. I needed this job. I would fail my class. But I would stay and get the reports done. _You horrible bitch! I hate you so much This is your work! I... I hope you fucking choke on that god damn gum!_

Turning to pull out my chair, I heard a gagging sound. Peeking around the corner, I saw Valerie, grasping at her throat. She looked at me, her eyes wide as she motioned to her throat in the universal sign for choking. _She’s fucking choking. You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Rushing out of my cubicle, I grabbed her and turned her around. Making a fist, I placed it just above her belly button and grabbed it with my other hand,  pulling back hard and thrusting up and in. I had to repeat it four times before the sticky, pink wad flew out and splat on the floor. 

Valerie keeled over, her hands on her knees, gasping for air. At this point, many of my coworkers had peeked out of the their cubicles, looking like confused meerkats. I stood awkwardly, having just saved the woman’s life, but not really wanting to ask her if she was alright. 

After a few moments, she stood up. She pushed past me to my desk and grabbed her work. She didn't look at me, and certainly didn't thank me as she marched past. 

“Get back to work. All of you!” She barked, her voice hoarse. I looked over my shoulder at Kate, who was staring at me. 

“Why are you all wet? Didn’t you use the umbrella?”  


* * *

Later that evening I was sitting at a table at the library, books spread all around me. Trying to make my presentation sound somewhat interesting, I was riffling through yet another book, looking for an interesting quote to put on the board at the beginning of my speech. 

Sighing, I placed the massive book about civil war history to the side and stood. It felt good to get up and stretch. I was going to see if there were any more books in the civil war section that I had missed, because I wasn't finding what I needed. 

Wandering around the history section, I was perusing the other shelves, hoping that maybe something had been miss-shelved. I laughed lightly to myself, because I really did have every book on the subject on my table. Seeing a massive tomb on the bottom shelf that was a complete history of the country, I bent to grab it. 

As I stood, I noticed a man at the end of the aisle, looking at the ancient history section. He was running his long fingers of the spines, as if he knew what the name he was looking for was. _Good god, he’s attractive. What the hell is he doing here? I’ve never seen him before..._ Tall, dark and handsome. His skin was like alabaster, his hair dark. He held himself straight, but looked to be graceful. 

 _Graceful? How the fuck do you know he’s graceful? You’ve literally just seen him. Just now._ He was wearing a black suit and his shoulder length black hair seemed even darker in the dim aisle. He glanced at me and gave me a small smile. 

 _Ack! He caught me staring. Smile back. Smile back._ I managed a kind of sickly grimace and retreated back to my table. slumping over the book, I found the civil war section and began reading. 

A short time later, I felt rather than heard the man. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I knew that he had entered the reading area. Without moving, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him sit at a table diagonal from me. He opened his book and leaned over it, reading. 

I tried to concentrate, but kept stealing glances at him. There was something about him that attracted me. He was gorgeous, to be sure, but there was something about his air. He seemed almost.... regal. 

Huffing, I told myself that I would never get a man like him and that if I didn't finish my report, I wouldn't be passing this class either. He looked up at me and caught me eye. I hadn’t realized that I had still been looking at him. He winked. 

“Sorry.” I muttered. He smiled.   


I averted my eyes, wishing for once in my life I would not be an embarrassment. _Not that it matters, but please. Please. Just don't make a fool of yourself. Just this once._ I chanced a peek. He was still watching me, a curious smile playing on his lips. 

 _Focus. Focus. You need to pass this class. You do not have time for a man. You don't have space for a man. You don't have patience for a man. You can’t. And this man looks like sin warmed over. You certainly don't have time, space or patience for a man like him._ I absentmindedly twirled the ring on my finger as I turned my attention back to my book. 

I stared at the book, not seeing the words. The man had since returned to his book. I looked at my watch, realizing it was time for me to get going anyways. Giving up, I just copied a quote from some commander of the losing side and packed up my stuff. 

After getting home and doing the night time routine, I fell into my bed fully clothed. My last thought before I fell asleep was how beautiful the strangers eyes had been. So blue. 

_Ensconced in silky green sheets, I closed my eyes, reveling at the feeling of strong hands caressing my ankle. The hands slowly moved up my leg, kneading my calf muscle, eliciting a small moan from me._

_“Feels good, darling?” Came a velvety voice. My eyes fluttered open to find the man from the library, steadily making his way up my calf. He winked at me as he did at the library and bent forward, kissing the inner side of my leg, just above the knee._

_Part of me felt that I should stop him. I didn't know him. But the other part of me, the one that hadn't had sex in over 4 years, felt that I should shut up and let this beautiful specimen continue. I agreed with the latter part of me._

_His fingers and hands were skimming up my thighs, his body following as he pushed me back into the pillows. He looked at my body, his eyes seemed to be savoring every inch of me. He nipped at my collarbone, then brushed his lips across mine._

_“I know what you desire, Claire. Just tell me what I want to hear and it shall be yours.” He murmured into my ear, then ran his tongue along the shell. I shuddered in anticipation._

_“What do you want to hear?” I asked eagerly. He chuckled lowly. With one hand, he gripped my hip, the other trailed down between my breasts, across my stomach and straight to my core. I cried out when he sank his finger in me._

_“Where did you get it, pet?” He asked, his finger playing me like a beloved instrument. I gasped as his thumb began circling my clit in hurried motions._

_“Wha-what?” I cried, throwing my head back into the pillow._

_“My ring.” He breathed into my ear._

_“That ring is yours? Oh god!” I cried as he added another finger, moving them faster. He kissed me again, this time his tongue fought for entrance. I granted it. After swirling his tongue on mine, he bit my lip gently and pulled back a little, looking me in the eye._

_“Yes. I have been searching for it. Imagine my surprise.” He said gently, his fingers still strumming._

_“I don’t know. I don't know. God, please don't stop!” I cried, feeling myself tightening._

_“Ah, ah, ah, Claire. If you want to finish, you must tell me.” He urged, beginning to pull out._

_“No!” I cried. “Please! Don't stop! The man in the shop made me take it. He said it liked me. It’s stuck, but you can have it back if you want it!”_

_He smiled at me. “Good girl.” He watched me for a second, then he nodded as if he had made a decision._

_Pulling his fingers out, I almost began to cry, when he covered my body with his own, embedding himself to the hilt. I felt as if the breath had been robbed from me._

_“Claire, you really are exquisite.” He murmured, his finger brushing against my cheek. Supporting his weight on his forearms, he began to move. Immediately, I began to feel myself circle again._

_Reaching back and grabbing my leg, he pulled it up and placed it over his shoulder, getting even deeper. I cried his name as I came, over and over. He was still pumping furiously, searching for his own release. Finally, I felt his muscles tighten and he twitched inside of me._

_Collapsing on top of me, he kissed the side of my neck. I twined my fingers in his dark hair, marveling at how soft it was._

_“I will come to you and retrieve my ring. Do not deny me when I ask for it.” He murmured._

_“I wouldn’t dream of it, Loki.”_

Starting awake, I looked around my room the dream had been so real. _What the fuck was that? And what the hell kind of name is Loki? Now I’m confused and horny._

“Fuck my life.” I rolled over and buried my head under the pillow.   



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language - some violence   
> Author’s note: Sooooooo sorry this took so long guys, thanks for being so patient! Hope you like where I’m going…. I promise, I’m going somewhere with this!

 

 

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiit!” I mumbled as I hurried down the stairs. I was running late, again. _Always._ The elevators turned off at ten past five, which was the most asinine energy saving rule I’d ever heard. I’d missed the last ride down by 30 seconds. Now I was running down the back stairs, praying I didn’t miss the train as well. 

I let myself out the back door and wasn’t really paying attention, going over my presentation in my head. I didn’t notice the two men that had been lurking in the back alley nod at each other and start to follow me around the building. I had almost reached the mouth of the alleyway when I was roughly jerked back into the darkness and thrown against the wall. 

“Money. Give us your money!” Barked a large man with a blotchy face, holding the front of my shirt gripped in his fist. The other man, wearing a gray hoodie,  bounced back and forth on his feet nervously looking towards the street, only feet away. 

“I don’t have any!” I whimpered, debating screaming. I didn’t think that anyone would hear me over the rush hour traffic. _Or even if they did hear me, people don’t go rushing into dark alleys to save damsels in distress, do they?_ I thought. I really didn’t have any cash. I had a train pass and a gift certificate for the taco joint around the corner.  

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” The man yelled, making me flinch back against the wall. 

“Come on man. Just grab her bag and lets get the hell out of here.” His friend said urgently. I gripped my back pack handle. _My presentation!_

“Maybe she’s got some jewelry or something.” His hand when to my throat, feeling the thin silver necklace I had gotten at a second hand shop a few weeks before.  

“I’ll take this!” He said, ripping my necklace off. “What else you got?”  

“No-nothing.” I cursed myself as I felt my eyes flick down, thinking about the ring. 

The man grabbed my hand and pulled it up so the light from the street illuminated the ring. His mottled face split into a grin when he laid eyes on the brilliant green of the stone. 

“Take it off.” He said quietly. 

“I can’t. It’s stuck on.” I replied, petulantly. 

“Either you take it off, or I do. Your choice, pumpkin.” He whispered. He raised his other hand, a knife blade also catching the light of the street beyond. 

_**This really won’t do. That ring belongs to me and I won’t be pleased to find out that you gave it to this….scum,**_ a silky voice said quietly in my head. 

_**You’re going to have to stop him, you know.**_ I knew that voice. I didn’t think I could ever forget that voice as long as I lived. I’d heard it just the night before in one of the most amazing, sleep-orgasm inducing dreams I’ d ever had. 

_What are you doing in my head? How can I stop him? I can’t! He’s huge!_

The voice laughed lightly. **_You haven’t figured it out yet, have you? Darling, I thought you were bright. Use it._**

What came next happened so quickly, I didn’t even have time to register it until I sat numbly on the train on my way to class fifteen minutes later. 

The man holding me gripped my hand even tighter and slammed it against the wall. I tried to wrench my hand free but he was too strong. He moved to bring the knife up, presumably to slice my finger and the ring off my hand. His friend was looking on in horror. 

I felt the fear being pushed down inside me. There was a new emotion building and taking over. Rage. Pure, blinding rage. I felt the ring burn ice cold on my finger and an eerie purple light took over the alley. Wind kicked up out of no where and began spinning trash and leaves around the three of us. 

“Dude. Her fucking eyes! What the fuck is going on? We need to go!” Yelled Mr. Gray Hoodie. “Fuck! Dude! Is she….? Her fucking eyes are glowing! What the fuck kind of sci-fi shit is this? Let’s get the fuck out of here!”

My attacker was so focused on the ring, he didn’t notice as the other called out to him to let go.

Or he didn’t listen.

Again I tried to wrench my hand free, but this time my arm ripped out of his hold, causing him to lose his footing slightly. We stared at each other in shock for two seconds then I thrust both hands out to push him away, but he was out of my reach. No matter, as dark green light shot out from my palms and struck him directly in the abdomen. He flew back across the alley, slamming with a sickening thud against the wall. 

His friend and I stared at his motionless body, then he turned and ran out of the alley. I collapsed against the wall behind me. 

I held my breath, not able to move. The rage had ceased immediately along with the strange light and wind.  Along with the absence of the rage, the fear came rushing back in. After a moment or two, I managed to side step my way the fifteen feet to the edge of the alley. 

I stood there, watching the world carry on. No one had any idea of what had just occurred in the alley. I was watching people hustle on by, not even giving me a second glance. No one noticed, or no one cared. 

I turned and began running. I didn’t look across the street to the shop where I had gotten the ring. If I had, I would have noticed that there was a gaping hole where the shop had sat. As if it had just been erased from the world. I might have also noticed the man from the library, leaning against a light post, watching me.  

But, I didn’t look at anything. I just put my head down and ran all the way to the train station. 

* * *

Rushing into the classroom, I knew I would get the death glare from my professor. What I hadn’t been expecting was for him to interrupt the guy that was doing his presentation and ask me if I wanted him to start over. 

“Ms. Wells. So kind of you to join us. You’ve missed the most exciting part of Mr. Harvey’s presentation. What do you think, ladies and gentlemen of the jury? Should we have him begin again?” He asked the class, glaring at me while sitting on his desk in what I’m sure he thought was a cool professor pose. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Professor. I was…I…ah…I missed the train. Please don’t make George start over…. It’s not his fault.” I muttered, feeling the eyes of my classmates boring into my back. George looked on in pity. I’d had other classes with him and he knew that I sat in the back, kept to myself, and avoided public speaking at all costs. 

Professor Redding stared at me for a full minute, basking in my obvious discomfort. Finally he waved his hand at me, dismissing me from his presence. 

“You will turn in a 5 page paper on George’s topic at our next class, Ms. Wells. So you can learn what you missed.” He called after me as I made my way up the stairs to the back row of seats. 

I realized he was waiting for my acknowledgement when I turned around and found him still glaring at me and half the class turned in their seats, watching me. I mumbled a ‘yes sir’.

“Next time you’re going to be late, I suggest that you don’t come at all. Please continue, Mr. Harvey.” I shrunk down in my seat, fighting tears. 

George droned on about some sea battle that really had no influence on the outcome of the war as I sat trying to compose myself. I still had to get up in front of these people and actually speak. 

Thankfully, being a Wells, I was at the end of the alphabetical list. I pulled my notes out of my bag and began sifting through them, rereading them for the millionth time. 

More quickly than should be allowed, my turn arrived. 

“Ms. Wells. It’s your turn to wow us all with your presentation.” Professor Redding drawled from his desk. 

I got up and made my way down to the front of the class. Fumbling with my USB, I managed to get my presentation up on the screen. Keeping my eyes down as I approached the small podium that had been brought in for the presentations, I tried not to vomit. 

_Just picture them in their underwear. Just picture them in their underwear. Does that even work? I think I would find that more disturbing._ I felt a little calmer at my little inside joke and looked up. 

“Oh god.”  I breathed. 

The entire class was looking back at me expectantly. In their underwear. Blinking several times, hoping I was just losing my mind, I turned and looked at Professor Redding. Sitting on his desk in his red silk boxers. 

“I…ah… The…uh…little known, but pivotal…ah…battle…..” I stared out at my classmates, sitting there in a large variety of undergarments. Staring back at me. 

_This makes it so much worse. Oh my god. Clothes back on! Presto chango! Abracadabra! Fuck…._ I heard a light chuckle in the back of my mind. _I’m glad you think this is funny. Tell me how to fix it!_

_**Why fix it? This could be… entertaining. I think I would have gone for completely nak-** _

_SHUT UP!_

“Any day now, Ms. Wells.” Professor Redding barked. 

I watched in paralyzed dread as members of the class turned their eyes from me to Professor Redding and his shiny boxers. A sharp intake of breath from one of the women out front, then an extremely childish giggle from a man that had to be my fathers age by the door. Then they started to look at each other. 

“Oh no.” I breathed. No one heard me. Screams rang out as people panicked and ran from the classroom. Professor Redding had dove behind his desk and was hidden mostly from view. 

_Shit. What the fuck do I do? There is no rational way to explain this!_

_**Whose going to ask you?** _

_Someone must have noticed that I’m the only one still wearing clothes! They haven’t all hallucinated! Hallucinated…._

Thinking quickly, I ran over and pulled the fire alarm. The shrill bells drowned out the screaming of my classmates. I stood in the doorway looking at their retreating backs and concentrated. I closed my eyes and willed their clothes to come back. 

I felt a slight tingling in my ring finger, nothing like what had happened in the alley, but it was there. I turned to see Professor Reddding standing behind his desk, fully clothed again. 

“I.. uh.. think there’s a gas leak or something Professor. Do you smell gas?” I asked as I grabbed my bag and followed the rest of the people in the building out side. 

Once I managed to break through the crowd, noticing along the way that my class mates were indeed back to being decent. I found George and stood next to him for a moment. 

“What the hell just happened?” He asked, looking at me. 

“I heard it was a gas leak. Fumes or something. Someone must have smelled it.” I said, loudly enough that some other people heard. George looked at me quizzically, but seemed to think it was the best explanation, so didn’t question it. 

George and I exchanged small talk as we watched the crowd. Soon enough, the fire department showed up and went inside to investigate the “leak”.  I saw some men in dark suits who seemed to appear out of thin air among the crowd, talking to some of my classmates. I had an uneasy feeling about them. 

_**Perhaps it’s time to move along, Darling…** _

“I gotta get going, George. I’ll see you around.” I said, turning to leave. I looked over my shoulder and noticed one of the men watching me as I walked away. 

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table much later that night, I was staring at a pen. I had been staring at it for the past twenty minutes. It was just a normal pen. Blue ink. Wrote pretty decent. Nothing odd about it. Except that it was floating. And I was making it float. My finger was tingling. 

I slouched back in my chair and let the pen drop to the table, taking a deep breath. 

“This is so not good.” I muttered. 

“If that’s all you’re going to use it for, then no wonder you don’t think its very good.” Came a low drawl from the doorway. 

I jumped, my chair skidding backwards. I held my hands out in front of me, prepared to blast him as I had done to that creep in the alley, though not sure how exactly to make it happen. 

“What, no hello?” He smiled at me. Like a cat smiling at a mouse. I backed away from him. 

“Loki.” I said, the name sounding both familiar and foreign on my lips. He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Darling. I’m impressed. You remember my name? I didn’t think that you would remember your… dream.” His grin grew. 

I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of the dream. _How does he know about the dream? Oh my god. He was in my head. He made it happen!_

He looked around my tiny kitchen in interest, oblivious to my discomfort. 

“Why are you here?” I asked him quietly. He turned from his inspection of the drawings on my refrigerator and stalked closer to me. I backed up until I was against the counter and couldn’t go any further. 

“I do believe I told you that I would come for my ring. I’m sure its been fun, but I would be remiss if I left it in a novice’s hands for too long. As you have surely noticed, it’s not a normal ring. It’s begun to attract, shall we say, some attention.” 

He stopped far too close to me. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest. His eyes were so striking and sharp blue, I couldn’t look away. He leaned down, his eyes skimming my lips. 

“The ring… Claire.” He whispered. 

I let out a sharp breath at his use of my name. I felt it. Everywhere. 

“Right. The ring.” I thought I said, but I wasn’t sure. He smiled again at me. I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn’t budge. His brows drew together. Taking my hand in his, he looked at the ring. He was able to spin it, but saw for himself it would not come off. 

“It’s bound. Are you truly a Midgardian?” He asked sharply, his eyes boring into mine, as if trying to read my thoughts. 

“A what?” 

His free hand came up and caressed my neck, running his long fingers up to my cheek. He brought his face even closer to mine. 

“Tell me. What kind of sorcery do you possess?” He asked urgently. 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not a witch! The ring hasn’t come off since that weirdo put it on my finger. I’ve tired.” I bit back. 

There was a banging on the door. His head whipped around. 

“Are you expecting someone?” He whispered. 

“I.. don’t think so? Who would come here this late?” I asked looking at the clock. 

Loki turned towards the door, listening. 

“We have some questions for you, Ms. Wells. Open the door.” Came an accented voice from the other side. It sounded odd to me. 

“Who are you?” I asked, not intending on opening the door for anyone that didn’t identify themselves. I had moved to look out the peep hole when Loki’s arm shot out, stopping me. 

“It’s the authorities, open the dar… door.”

“Don’t open that door.” He breathed. “Dar is orcish for door.”

“Momma? Momma, I heard a noise. Who’s that?” Came a sleepy, little voice from behind us. 

“You’re a _mother_?” Loki breathed.

Suddenly, the door was burst open with a blast of red light and the men in dark suits stormed in. As they were stepping over the threshold, I felt the ring burn painfully cold on my finger as I rushed at my son. Throwing myself forward, I wrapped my body around him. 

I heard loud banging noises and muted voices, speaking in an odd language. Lifting my head, I looked over my shoulder. Loki was standing there, looking at the men in the suits as they shot their strange laser guns at a green web that covered the three of us like a forcefield. He reached up and touched the web, looking at me. 

“This is impressive, though I don’ t think it will hold for much longer. We need to get out of here, now.” As if to reiterate his comment, one of the red beams pierced the web. The Suits all started jabbering excitedly. 

“Listen to me, Claire. You’re going to have to let down the shield so I can get us out of here.” He said quickly. 

“Momma! Momma!” My son clutched at my neck. 

“Shhh. It’s ok baby. Its ok. Momma is here.” I said into his hair. Looking up at Loki, I gestured towards The Suits. “How? How do I know I should trust you?”

Another jet of light came through the barrier, whizzing past Loki’s head.

“You’re just going to have to.” He said urgently, pulling me and my crying child up from the floor and wrapping his arms around us. “On the count of three, concentrate on nothing but lowering the barrier, do you understand?“ I nodded. “One, two…”

The Suits stopped shooting and were listening to him, watching closely. They began gesturing towards us, then pointed their guns at us, waiting. 

“Three!” 

I closed my eyes, holding my son tightly and pictured the barrier dissolving. My finger felt cold. I could hear The Suits strange mutterings more clearly and felt another rush of air as something skimmed past my cheek, leaving a burning feeling in its wake. 

“Heimdall! Now!” He yelled, his arms tightening around us. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I know this is long and not really exciting (ie: no smut in sight), but its going somewhere, I promise. I have a vision lol.   
> Warnings: Language, some violence

 

“Heimdall! Now!”

I opened my eyes at Loki’s shouted order. The Suits were closing in on us, but a bright light flashed around my tiny kitchen, enveloping the three us. I looked up into a colorful, swirling void where my ceiling had once been. I felt a pull and we shot upwards into it. 

Loki’s arms were in a death grip around me. He obviously would have been able to get out of there easier without us, but he was doing everything he could to take us with him. I felt my son’s tiny arms squeezing tightly around my neck and I held onto him for dear life. 

“It’s ok, Lex. Everything’s ok. We’re just going for a ride. It’s like the rollercoaster at the pier!” I said into his hair, squeezing him even tighter. 

_What the fuck have I gotten us into? What the fuck is going on with all this magic shit? This goddamn ring... Who is this man, and more importantly, what is he going to do with us whenever we get where we’re going? Whatever is going on, at least we got away from The Suits._

Just as I was being lulled into a false sense of security, I saw a flash of red light zoom by us. _You have got to be kidding._ I looked up to Loki’s face and he was looking down, behind us in the tunnel. 

“This is not good.” He muttered. He tightened his grip with one arm and let go of us with the other. Panicking, I wrapped my legs around his waist, sandwiching Lex between us.  I managed to peer around his arm and saw several of The Suits behind us. They were firing at us, but the unstableness of the tunnel was affecting their aim. _Thankfully._

“Now is not the time darling, but your legs do feel wonderful wrapped around me. Later.” He winked at me. Then, as if he hadn’t even made an inappropriate comment at the worst possible moment, he went back to his task. 

A small dagger materialized in his hand and he deftly threw it, hitting one of They Suits. Striking him in the neck, he was knocked off course and out of the tunnel in a flash of light. The others increased their shots. 

I looked ahead of us, hoping to see the end of this crazy ride, or something hopeful. That was not what I saw. What I saw was more of The Suits. Stepping into the tunnel. As if they were just getting on some strange escalator at the mall. 

“Oh fuck!” I breathed, squeezing my son tighter between us. 

“Momma! That’s a no-no word!” Lex yelled. 

Loki threw another dagger at the remaining three behind us, missing. He ripped his eyes from them and followed mine to the ones ahead on us. 

“Heimdall, let us off! The Bifrost has been compromised!” He yelled. 

Suddenly, it was as if we had been ejected. Another tunnel opened and we flew to the right and out into a frosty white sky, barreling towards the snow covered ground. 

_We’re gonna die. We’re going to smash into the ground and die! No amount of snow is enough to break this fall! Floating! We’ll float to the ground, like a fucking feather!_

The ring froze on my finger, and just as suddenly as we were ejected from the tunnel, we were weightless. I thought I heard Loki chuckle. _As if anything could possibly be funny right now._

We still were moving fast towards the ground, but I knew we wouldn’t die on impact. As we neared the ground, I focused all my energy that wasn't involved in holding my child between us on slowing us down even further. As we landed, Loki touched down still holding us up off snowy ground, his arms protectively tight around us. I felt him take a deep breath, as if breathing a sigh of relief.  

“Good. We’re not far from the city, just up in the mountains. Trust Heimdall to send us here.” He said, looking around. He caught me staring at him in confusion, then just said “Asgard.” as if that explained it. 

“Asgard? What is Asgard? Where are w-”

My question was cut off as Lex and I were thrown to the ground, away and behind Loki. Then I heard them. The Suits. Babbling in their strange language. 

I had landed half on Lex, trying to keep my weight mostly off of him, but still blocking him with my body. Looking over my shoulder, I watched the scene unfold in a panic. 

Four of The Suits had surrounded Loki. He was standing in the middle of them, looking warily from face to face. It was then that I noticed. _They all have the same fucking face... What the actual fuck is going on? I can wake up anytime now. Please._

One of them raised his gun and pointed it at Loki. He pressed the trigger, then looked down at his gun when it failed to fire. Something had happened to their guns, none of them were able to fire. 

By the time The Suit looked up, Loki was already moving. A dagger in his hand he reached the first suit, gripping his shoulder and pulling him into his knife. Several quick stabs from Loki and The Suit fell to the ground, blue spreading into the snow. 

_Blue..... is that... fucking blood? Jesus...._

Lex was crying and I pulled him to me, sitting on the snow. I held his head tight to my chest so he couldn’t see, but he could still hear. I kept up a steady stream of soothing words, all the while trying to watch the fight. 

When I chanced another look, Loki had already dispatched a second Suit and was looking almost... _Bored? Yes. Bored._ The remaining two circled him. They charged at the same time and Loki punched one in the face, spinning and gripping the other’s head, twisting it sharply. He finished his turn as that one fell to the snow and silenced the other with a swift jab to the heart with his dagger. 

I was shocked by how graceful it was. How fluid and lithe he was. How obviously talented and well trained he was _. He’s.... beautiful. What the fuck. This should not be attractive..._

_**Later, darling.** _

In the silence that followed the quick but brutal fight, I could hear Loki breathing heavily as he stood looking at the creatures, surrounded by increasingly blue snow. I went back to comforting my child, holding him tightly, facing away from the grisly scene. 

I happened to look up, just in time. Another suit was coming out of the tree line to the side of the clearing. I gasped. He looked as if he had fallen into a tree, suit ripped, cuts on his face and twigs sticking out of his hair. He charged at me, yelling something. 

“Look out!” Loki yelled, running forward. 

_This is enough! I’m so over these assholes already._

“No.” I said, raising my hand. Up to my elbow went numb with fiery cold as a green jet of light shot out and collided with The Suit. It completely disintegrated him. A blue mist hung in the air where he had last stood, then began drifting down, dotting the snow. 

I hugged Lex tighter to me, singing softly to him. He hiccupped and quieted down after a few minutes. I looked up to Loki who stood next to us, looking at The Suit vapor that was still falling into the snow. I went back to snuggling with Lex.

“You never answered me. Are you truly a Midgardian?” He looked suspicious. I looked up at him again. 

“I don't even know what that means.” I said quietly, feeling the little boy begin to drift off in my arms. Loki was watching me closely. I shrugged slightly and ignored him for the moment. 

“We have to go. We can’t stay here.” He said. I looked around the clearing. We were in some kind of forest. It seemed to be pine trees, or very similar to them anyways. The snow was deep, at least 2 feet of cover. 

I shivered, realizing for the first time that was in shorts and a t-shirt. At home, it had been in the dead of summer. _Home... will we ever be able to go back?_

“No.” Loki said quietly. “You won’t be able to go back. Come, we must go.” I didn’t comment on the fact that he just answered my thought out loud. 

He reached down and pulled a now sleeping Lex from my arms and cradled him in one of his. He waved his hand slightly and covered the boy in a thick fur blanket. Lex sighed and snuggled closer to Loki’s chest. Loki looked down at him and cleared his throat slightly. 

“How do you do that?” I asked him, waving my hand and nothing happening. He looked at my bare legs and flicked his wrist, covering me in leather leggings, a fur coat and boots. They felt as if they were radiating heat. I sighed in pleasure. “Thank you.” I murmured. 

He made the same throat clearing sound and motioned with his head that I should follow him. We began trekking through the snow towards the opposite site of the clearing. When we reached the tree line, Loki turned back and waved his hand, covering the grisly scene with a fresh coating of snow. I noticed our tracks were being covered as well. 

After what seemed like hours of trudging through the densely packed forest and dodging low handing branches, I noticed that we seemed to be going up more of an incline. The trees seemed to be not as numerous, and there were more large rocks than before. 

Stopping next to several large boulders, Loki turned to look down the hill we had just climbed. He seemed satisfied that we were not being followed and handed Lex to me. Turning, he flicked his wrist and a door appeared in the side of one of the huge rocks. 

“Could this day get any more insane?” I murmured. I looked at the side of the mountain and then back at the door that had just materialized out of thin air. 

“Yes, it could.” He was watching me. He shrugged one shoulder and gestured for me to follow him. 

He opened the door and told me quietly to wait a moment. He went inside and looked around, then came back to tell me it was ok to go in. 

“You never know what’s taken up residence when no ones been here in a few hundred years. Last time we came here, there was a wolf that had moved in. She’s been here for a while and didn’t want to leave. We had to bribe her with mead and chickens.” He chuckled at the memory. 

_Fucking.... what?_

Loki flicked his wrist and candles all over the room lit up. Standing just inside the doorway, I looked around. The inside of the mountain had been carved away to make what seemed to be a hunting lodge of sorts. Large leather couches and chairs centered around a massive stone fireplace. Antlers seemed to be the overall décor choice. 

“Here, I will put him in one of the bedrooms. It’s just over there.” He nodded across the room to a door to the left of the fireplace. He gathered Lex against his chest and strode to the door and opened it. I moved further into the room and stopped in front of the fire place. 

_I wonder if I can light it? How? Think hot thoughts. Loki’s thighs when he was crouched during that fight._ I lets out a tiny, slightly hysterical giggle at myself. _Sorry, Loki. Get your mind out of the gutter, Wells. Ok. Lets see._

I stood, my feet braced apart, and held my hand out to the fireplace. _Fire. We need fire. Ugh. Hot things. Burning. No! Not burning! Uhm. Well controlled flames, in the grate only!_

_**Fire is one of the harder magics to master. I wouldn’t feel too bad if you don’t get it right away.** _

I looked over my shoulder and Loki was leaning against the arm of one of the couches, arms crossed and watching me. 

“You know, it’s really freaky when you do that.” I said over my shoulder. 

_I need this fire for my son. He’s cold. Oh my god, what’s going to happen to us?_ I felt the fear rising in my throat. _No. Don't start. I need to be strong for him. I can’t lose my shit. I need to figure out what's going on. Don’t you dare start crying, Claire. DON’T. Has crying ever helped? Fuck. Fire. Come on. Fire. Fire. Fire. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! FIRE!_

My hand turned cold and what looked like liquid green flame came from my finger tip and engulfed the logs in the cold grate. They instantly roared to life, happy flames licking at the rock walls of the fire place. The heat radiating off of it felt so good, I just sat in front of if and soaked in the warmth. 

“It’s time we talked. I want answers.” Loki said softly, from right behind me. I scooted over, making room for him in front of the fire, but didn’t look away from the blaze. 

After a moment, he took a seat next to me on the rug, his legs crossed. He stared into the fire as well. 

“Who are you?”

“Claire Wells. Who are you?” I asked him, not defensively. I really was curious. I knew his name from the dream, but he had never actually introduced himself. 

“Where are you from? Are you truly from Midgard?” He asked, ignoring my own question. 

“Oh no. I answered your question, now you answer mine.” 

He huffed. “Loki, Prince of Asgard. Now, where are you from?” 

“You’re a prince? Impressive. I’m from a small farming town outside of the city, but I’ve lived in the city for the past 4 years. What’s Midgard?” 

He looked at me, as if trying to decide if I was intentionally playing stupid. 

“Midgard is what we call your planet. Earth. So you say that you’re from Earth, but does your family have a history of witchcraft? I find it hard to believe that you are able to use the ring with such power and have no magic in you.”

“Not that I know of, but I did have this one great aunt who lived alone and kept weird animals as pets. She collected a lot of herbs and plants from the woods. If anyone had been a witch, it was probably her. But she was really nice. She baked a lot and her pets loved her. Where’s Asgard?”

Loki waved his hand as if to say here is Asgard. 

“We are in the mountains of Asgard. This is my family’s hunting lodge, though I think its more used for lovers trysts than actual hunting these days.” He looked distastefully around us. “How did you acquire the ring?”

“I went into this really weird shop and the guy in there prctically forced me to take it. He said it liked me. He said that he had recently gotten it, but didn’t think it was right for his collection or something. It’s been stuck on my finger ever since. What did you mean by its bound?” I pulled off my boots, stretching my feet out in front of me, wiggled my toes at the fire. 

“Collection? What did he look like?” Loki asked urgently.

“Whitish hair that looked like he’d been electrocuted and a leather turtle neck in the middle of the summer. Lots of black eye liner. Dude was odd to the extreme. You didn’t answer my question.” I looked at him. 

Loki pondered the question for a moment. I didn’t rush him, as he looked like he was really considering how to phrase it. 

“It’s bound to you. It’s become part of you. Only very strong magic can remove it. Sometimes magical objects can develop, shall we say, feelings. They can become attached, physically and emotionally to someone if they feel that it’s in their best interest to do so. It seems that the ring sees something in you that it likes.”

I held my hand up, looking at the ring. I turned it this way and that. The green stone glowed in the light. 

“Well. That’s really sweet, Ring. I kinda like you, too. Except that I think you’ve ruined my life. But besides that. You’re very pretty. And handy, if I can learn to use you.” I said to the ring. Loki let out a small laugh. 

“Did the man that gave you the ring say anything?” Loki asked. 

“Hmm. He asked how it made me feel.” I looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed and I didn’t know why. “He asked if it made me feel beautiful. Powerful. Then he said with beauty comes power.”

“You don’t need a magic ring for that.” He murmured. “So he gave it to you?”

I kept looking down, not sure how to react to his comment. 

“No. I said that I couldn’t take it, it was clearly valuable and he demanded that I empty my pockets. I think I gave him three dollars and some change. I’m not sure. I threw it at him and ran. He had started yelling at that point. Why would  he want to get rid of it?”

“Because he knew that it was being searched for. The Collector, as he calls himself, is very smart. He knows when something is more trouble than its worth. Did you tell anyone else about the ring?” 

“No. I thought I was losing my mind. Still not sure if I have or not. What do I do now? If we can’t go back home?” I looked at him then, feeling the tears prick at the corner of my eyes. 

“It would be most unwise to try to go back to Midgard. They will be looking for you. Those orcs were mercenaries. The disguises they wore were not something that they would be able to do themselves. Someone that posses a magic of their own is looking for the ring. I think that even if we are successful in removing it, they will want you anyways. You clearly are an excellent conductor for sorcery.”

“Thank you? Is being called an excellent conductor a compliment?” I let out a sigh. “Why were you looking for the ring?”

“It’s mine. Well. I made it. It had been stolen, and I couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands. The fact that The Collector had it brings a lot more questions than answers.” He looked thoughtfully into the flames. 

“Is that why you can hear my thoughts?” I asked quietly. “Because of the ring?”

Loki smiled a slightly wolfish grin at me. 

“That is an interesting development. It’s not made to do that, and another has worn the ring and I could not hear her thoughts. I’m not sure why, to be honest.”

I nodded and looked back into the fire. The adrenaline of the day was finally wearing off and I felt my eyelids starting to become heavy. I yawned and looked at the door that Lex slept behind. 

“Go, rest with the child. I will be out here.” He said, still looking at the flames. 

“His name is Lex. Alexander, but I call him Lex.” I said to him as I stood. 

“Lex.” Like nodded. 

I put my boots to the side of the fireplace and went towards the door to the bedroom. My hand on the doorknob, I turned to find Loki watching me. He turned back to the fire. 

“I...ah. I feel like I should thank you. For saving us. I really do appreciate it. If not me, than Lex. He’s just a three year old boy. Still a baby, really. He has nothing to do with any of this.” 

“Neither do you. If anything, I should be apologizing for not keeping a better watch on the ring. Or for making it in the first place. It didn’t serve its purpose anyways. I will make it right. I will figure out what to do and how to help you and the child. Lex. You and Lex.” He said, still staring into the flames. 

I nodded, even though he wasn’t looking at me. 

“Goodnight, Loki.” I murmured, heading into the bedroom and partially closing the door behind me. 

“Goodnight, Claire.” He said softly. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language

__

 

 

I could just see the large bed that Loki had placed Lex on in the dark room. The light from the fire illuminated enough through the partially open door that I could work my way across the room without making any noise. 

I slipped under the covers and pulled his small frame to me. He snuggled closer, sighing and wrapping his hand up in my shirt. I kissed his hair and held back a sob. 

_What on Earth am I going to do? Ha! You’re not even on Earth anymore! How am I going to keep him safe? How am I going to feed him?! Are we going to have to hunt? Do they have coffee here? Oh my fucking god...._

_**Claire. You need rest. It’s been a trying day. Please, don't worry. You are both safe while you’re with me. And yes, we have coffee.** _I heard him chuckle from the other room.

_How do you get inside my head? Do you just hear my thoughts all the time? That must get annoying._

_**Some thoughts are louder than others. I don't get inside your head. Its a connection, like I said earlier. There is a bond between us because I put my magic into the ring. It’s part of me. Since it’s bound itself to you, you’re subconscious is part of my own. We’re... joined.** _

_Joined...._ A flash of the dream I shared with Loki blazed behind my closed eyelids. I wondered if he saw it. Our bodies entwined, wrapped up in green silk sheets.

_**Ah. Yes. Now that was fun. Even if it was just a dream.** _

_Questions answered,_ I thought wryly. _Did you invade my brain to seduce me just to find out where I got the ring? You could have just asked. I would have told you at the library._

_**Ah, my dear. I joined that party already in progress. I just.... went with it.**_ _**As for asking you at the library, I wasn’t sure if you were trustworthy. I didn’t know who you were working for or where you allegiances belonged.**_

_What? I started that? Jesus._

**_Oh yes. You were already quite wrapped up in my.... ministrations when I arrived. I thought it would be a shame to deny you what you so clearly needed._ **

_For fucks sake. And how do you know I’m not some secret double agent?_

_**There’s.... something telling me to trust you.** _

_I suppose you’re not the only one with that feeling._ I sighed. _What am I going to do?_

_**Go to sleep, Claire.** _

_Get out of my head, Loki._ I yawned, stretching my legs and then pulling Lex closer. _Loki?_

_**Yes?** _

_Goodnight._

_**Goodnight, Claire.** _

* * *

_Sitting astride a large dapple gray horse, I whispered soothing words to it as it pawed the ground nervously. The air was thick and heavy. The clouds streaked with electricity, the sky dark and tormented, making me think of the moments just before a summer downpour._

_We were at the edge of a fiery battlefield. Smoke and cries of the wounded rose from the ground like an eerie haunted mist.  Bodies and burning debris lay scattered all around us. The ground was awash blood, red and blue running together in sickening purple rivers._

_The stench of death was overpowering as I tried to take a deep breath through my nose and calm my nerves. I wanted to turn the horse and run, but I waited. I knew she was coming. I felt my heart hammering in my armor clad chest. I looked at my hand. The ring was gone._

This is it. This is the end. If I die, I’m taking this bitch with me. 

_“The Dark Witch approaches!” Came a cry from my right. I held my sword up high, signaling my army to fall in behind me._

I’m leading this fight. This is **my** fight. She’s fucked with the wrong woman. 

_In the very distance, I could just see her. Pulled in a Roman style chariot by four massive white horses, she herself dressed entirely in white. As if she could dispel her dark moniker with the virginal color. She had no army. She didn't need one._

_I turned to my left, Loki sitting atop his black steed, watching the Dark Witch, a look of pure hatred burned into his features. He turned to look at me, his eyes softening._

_“Lets end this.” He reached out and ran his thumb along my jawline. I nodded._

_“Loki? I need to tell you, I-”  
_

“Momma! Momma! The bad people!” I was ripped from my dream by my son clawing at my chest and screaming for me. I pulled him closer and tried to see in the dark room, but the fire had died down in the main room. 

The door slammed open and Loki barged in. As my eyes adjusted a little, I could see the glint of a large dagger in his hand. He stood just at the end of the bed, looking at my screaming child, bewildered. 

“Lights! Are there lights in here?” I called over Lex’s cries. 

My hand tingled and candles burned to life on the walls, tables, and fireplace mantle. A fire roared to life in the grate. Loki looked around quickly then stalked over the closet and wrenched the door open, his dagger at the ready. He roughly pushed around some garments hanging in there, finding nothing. He went to the window and threw back the heavy curtain. Just his reflection in the glass looked back at him. Turning he bent and peer under the bed. 

Sitting up, I gathered Lex into my lap and was rocking him and gently shushing him, assuring him that we were ok. That the bad guys were gone. That he was safe. 

“But Momma, she had you! The bad witch had you. You were fighting her!” He wrapped his little arms tighter around me. I felt my stomach drop. Loki was watching me closely. “I wont let her get you! I’ll bop her on the nose!” His little hands balled into fists. 

I let out a little laugh of disbelieve as I locked eyes with Loki. He gave me a small smile. 

“Oh Lex! You don’t have to protect me! I should be protecting you! There’s no bad witch, honey. It was just a bad dream.” 

_Who am I trying to convince?_

“That’s exactly how a son should protect his mother. You will be a mighty warrior one day.” He said to Lex. Lex stopped his cries and turned to look at Loki. He sniffled a little and wiped his nose on my shirt. 

“Are you a warrior?” He asked, shyly tucking his face against my chest and just peeking at Loki from the side. 

“I am. And if a bad witch was coming after my mother, I would surely bop her on the nose. Its the best way to get rid of a bad witch, you know.”

Lex’s eyes widened. 

Loki winked at him and turned to leave us. Lex screamed. 

“No! You stay and protect my momma! I not a warrior. You stay.” He wailed. 

“It’s fine, you really don’t have to stay if you don't-” I started, but Loki held up his hand. 

“It’s my duty as a warrior to protect the momma’s of the world. If there is a momma that needs protecting, I must stay and do so.” He said seriously. 

Lex was watching him and seemed to decide that he was telling the truth. He nodded and laid back down on the pillow. Loki motioned for me to join him. 

“Go on, rest. I will keep watch for bad witches and evil doers. You’re virtue is safe with me, milady.” His eyes were only slightly mocking, and mostly humorous. I gave him a small smile. 

Loki pulled a chair up near the head of the bed and sat. He flicked his wrist and a book appeared in his other hand. He found his place and began reading. I watched him for a bit. 

_**Its very distracting when you're staring at me while I read.** _

“Sorry.” I mumbled.

“It’ s fine. I can see myself in your thoughts. It’s quite an odd sensation.” He smiled. 

“Loki?” Lex asked. 

“Yes?” 

“How do I stop bad guys from hurting Momma if you leave?” He sounded so serious, it broke my heart.

“Lex, baby. You don't have to worry about Momma. I’ll be ok. We’re safe. It’s ok now.” I pulled him closer, wishing that I believed myself. 

Loki sat looking at Lex, his finger rubbing his chin. 

“You know what you need? A dragon.” He said. I laughed. He shot me a look of condescension. I gulped. 

“Don’t tell me dragons are real? Oh no. Of course they are. We are not getting a dragon.” I said weakly. 

Loki waved his hand at me, dismissing what I had just said. 

“Not a real dragon. Those things are impossible to house train. What you need, Lex, is a smoke dragon.” 

He pulled the candle on the night table closer to himself and blew it out. From the little curl of smoke that rose from the extinguished wick, Loki twirled his index finger. It swirled and joined together in the shape of a wispy dragon, about the size of a large house cat. 

As the smoke joined to make the shape of the dragon, it filled in, making it opaque. I flew around Loki’s head, its little wings not making a sound. It took a dive onto the bed, bouncing lightly as it landed. 

It pranced around the edge of the bed, wiggling in excitement. Lex sat up and shrieked with glee. The smoke dragon stopped and looked at Lex. It sank back on its haunches and lunged at him, landing on top of him, his little smoke tongue darting out and peppering his face with kisses. 

Loki sat back in his chair, watching them. He had a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Smoke dragons. I.... can’t.” I said, shaking my head in amused disbelief. 

"There once was a very wise sorceress, who was one of the most powerful in her realm. She had a young son who wasn’t like the other children around him. He was very smart, like you Lex. How old are you? He asked.

“He’s three.” I answered automatically. 

“MOMMAAAA!” Lex narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed. 

“Almost four.” I rolled my eyes slightly. Lex smiled. 

“This little boy was about your age, relatively. He had a penchant for magic and though he was a good fighter, he would rather have learned magic from his mother than only learn to fight with his brother and his friends. To keep him company while he studied, she made him a smoke dragon. Many hours were spent playing games with his dragon. Sometimes, he was the only friend he had.” He said wistfully.

I could just picture the little black haired boy with his smoke dragon. My heart went out to him. 

“I wish I had a brother.” Lex said, looking at me. I choked on my tongue. 

“You're more likely to get a real dragon.” I wheezed. 

“Can I keep him Momma? Please!” Lex begged. “I’ll call him Broccoli. Do you like broccoli, Loki?”

“I do, actually.” Loki chuckled. 

“Do these smoke dragons require food or a litter box?” I asked, smiling a little as Broccoli turned around in several circles on the bed, then snuggled next to Lex’s tummy. 

“Not at all, though you can give it little pieces of paper as a treat.” He said quietly. Lex had his arm wrapped around the dragon and was starting to drift off.

We both watched him in silence as his breathing slowed and became deep and even. Broccoli snorted lightly, little puffs of smoke rising from his nostrils. 

_A smoke dragon. Unbelievable._

_**Believe it. You dreamt of a dark witch.** _

He didn't ask. He stated. I sighed. 

_Yes. I was going to fight her. We were going to fight her._

_**Soon we will make our way to the city and we will look into this. But for now, rest Claire. I will watch over you and protect you from the bad people.** _

He raised his eyebrow at me. 

_My knight in shining armor_. I rolled my eyes but I wasn’t as unworried as I tried to be. I pulled the blanket up closer to Lex and snuggled down next to him. 

* * *

 

Sunlight woke me the next morning. I lay in the large bed, stretching my legs out and yawning. I lay there for a moment before it all came rushing back to me. 

“Lex!” I cried, sitting up straight, looking wildly around me. He wasn't in the room. I dashed off the bed and tore out into the main room. 

Loki was standing at the edge of the living room, a series of smoke rings floating in front of him. Broccoli happily flew around his head, diving through the hoops. Lex was sitting on the floor, clapping in excitement. His face had smudges of what looked like chocolate all over it. 

“Momma! Look! Broccoli does tricks!” He cried in glee. I padded over to him, plopping on the floor next to him. There was a plate of some kind of chocolate filled pastry sitting next to him on the floor. A large glass, half full of milk was cradled in his little hands. 

Broccoli dove down and landed at Lex’s feet, curling up and laying his tail over his nose. Lex put down his glass and stroked the little dragon. I reached out and ran my finger over his back. He felt so soft. Like how a cloud would feel if you could touch it. 

“Thank you for feeding him.” I said quietly to Loki, feeling tears in my eyes. Loki looked at me, slight panic on his face that I would really start crying. “I’m sorry, its just - its just- I’m so worried above how I’m going to feed- feed- feed him!” My breath hitching. I looked away, trying to stamp down the tears. 

Loki watched me warily. He nodded and murmured “You’re welcome.”

“Momma! Can we go out and play? I wanna build a noman.” Lex stuffed another pastry in his mouth. 

“A Noman?” Loki took a seat in one of the large leather armchairs. 

“A snowman.” I corrected Lex, emphasizing the S. 

“A sssssnowman. Can we? Please????” He begged. 

“I’m not sure its a good Idea, baby. I think we should probably stay inside.” I said looking at Loki for direction. 

“I think that I might be interested in seeing this snowman of yours.” He said. 

_The Suits?_

_**It’s fine. We are safe here. I’ve sent for an escort back to the city.** _

“If you think it will be ok. I guess we can go out for a little bit.”

“You should eat something, Claire.” Loki watched me as I nodded and took the smaller of the pastries.

_I’ll leave the rest for Lex. Who knows when we will run out of food._

_**You will never run out of food.** _

I looked at him. He didn’t look happy with my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. 

_Firstly, get the fuck out of my head. Secondly, It’s my job as his mother to think about things like that. What if for some reason you decide to stop being our knight in shining armor? What do I do then?_

_**If that did happen, which its not going to, you wouldn't do him any good dying of starvation. Leaving him to be an orphan! Eat the damn food, Claire!** _

I sat up straight, taken aback by his anger. I switched my small one for the larger of the two. As I ate it, I had to admit that it was delicious. 

“Momma. Look!” Lex giggled, pointing at the plate. It was full again. “It keeps coming back.”

“How many of these things did you eat?” I asked him.

“Uhmmmm. Twenty-six.” He looked up, trying to count. 

“Twenty-six?!” 

“He had three.” Loki said quietly, nudging the plate closer to me. I sighed. 

_Thank you._

A little while later, after bundling up, Loki went out before us to double check that we were indeed alone. He came back and told us that it was safe to go out for a bit. 

“I don’t know why we don’t just stay in until the escort arrives?” I asked him, stomping through the snow to the small clearing. 

“It’s fine, Claire. Lets let the boy play. He’s had enough chaos in the past day for a lifetime. Let him be a child.” He watched Lex running in the snow. He cleared his throat. 

I found a nice small boulder and cleared it of the snow and plunked down on it to watch Lex. He was showing Loki how to roll the snow to make a large base for the snowman. They looked like they were having fun. 

They had finished several snowmen, and Lex was showing Loki how to make a snow angel. I was just getting ready to tell them it was time to go in an warm up, when I heard a deep voice to my right. 

“I wish I could take a picture of this, Heimdall will never believe it.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language I guess?

“I wish I could take a picture of this, Heimdall will never believe it.”

Taken off guard, I gasped, turning so quickly I slid a little off the side of the boulder. 

_Heimdall? That’s the word that Loki yelled in my kitchen. The one that opened that portal. Is Heimdall a person?_

**_Yes, Heimdall is a person. Claire, don’t attack him, he’s just....._ **

I jumped off the rock, placing myself between Lex and Loki. I heard the whoosh of the magical net covering them and was a little surprised that only my thumb felt cold and tingly. I hadn't even thought of it happening.... it just happened. 

Before me stood a very large, blonde man who was wearing strange clothes that looked rather like something out of a gladiator movie. Holding my hand up between us, and stared him down, or rather up. He was smiling at me, as if he was amused by my fighting stance. 

“Who are you?” I asked him, trying to keep my voice steady. _Maybe I should step back a little. If he grabbed me, this man could crush my skull in his hand. Look at him. He’s massive._

 __Still smiling at me, he looked over my shoulder and let out a deep laugh. I turned to find Loki leaning against the side of the green net, arms crossed and his eyebrow raised at me.

“Darling, as amusing as it would be to see you try to dispatch of him like you did the Suit, I must say, Mother would be quite distraught if you only vaporized half of him. Can't have the proper send off to Valhalla with only half a body.  ” He drawled, a smirk on his lips. He was watching my face. The large man chuckled. 

“Brother, being a caged animal suits you! You look like one of those large black cats!” The large man chuckled.   


“Brother? This... is your brother?” I looked over my shoulder. 

“Don’t you see the family resemblance?” He smirked. I turned to look at the massive man in front of me. Realizing that I still had my hand up, I quickly dropped it to my side. 

“I’m sorry... ah...”

“Thor. It is nice to meet you, Claire. And this must be Lex!” He bent down and smiled again at Lex who was peeking out from behind Loki’s legs. Lex quickly ducked back. Broccoli circled the two, emitting nervous puffs of smoke. 

“A smoke dragon! I haven’t seen one of them in many years. You know, Lex, Loki had one just like that when he was little. Followed him everywhere he went. Gave me quite the burn on my rear that time I and the Warriors Three tried to lock Loki in the.....” He coughed at the look on Loki’s face. “Ah. Yes. Well. Maybe that is a story for another time.”  


“How did you know our names?” I was shocked. 

“Oh. Loki sent a raven last night. Very talkative, she was. I had to give her three loafs of bread before she would leave me.” 

_A fucking raven...._

“Claire. If you could...” Loki gestured to the net still around him and Lex. 

“Oh. Right.” I waved my hand and it disappeared. He turned and picked up Lex, coming to join Thor and I. Lex took one look at Thor and burrowed his face into Loki’s neck. Loki looked down and Lex’s little head then cleared his throat. 

_Please don’t hurt him._

_**How would I hurt him? I’m holding him gently. I would never hurt a child.**_  

Loki looked offended. 

 _Just.... don't let him think you’re attached to him.... He’s had enough people abandon him in his life. He doesn’t need anymore_. His eyebrows contracted, a frown playing on his lips, his eyes staring into my soul. I looked away from his piercing gaze. 

“It’s alright, Lex. This big buffoon is my brother. I dare say you two would get along. He has the mindset of a five year old, so he’s really not much older than you.” He smirked a little as Lex looked at Thor and shook his head. 

“Perhaps later then. We should get going. I would like to get back to the city as soon as possible. Did Heimdall tell you that the Bifrost was compromised? Mercenary orcs from the look of it, and somehow the Collector  is involved.” Loki turned to look at his brother.  

“Yes. Since you’ve been gone, there’s been....” He stopped to look at me. “Whispers.”  


“From the stones?” Loki looked at him sharply. “What about?”

“Perhaps we should wait until we get back to discuss it.” Thor looked at me. 

 _He doesn't know if I can be trusted. Its ok. I get it. I don't know if I can be trusted. What if I’m the reason all this is happening? What if I brought this to your world? Oh my god...._ I could feel the panic starting.

_**Stop it, Claire. This is not your doing. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think its actually part of an ongoing issue....** _

“Very well. Did you bring horses? I don’t think that it would be wise to travel through magical means at the moment. Who knows what else has been compromised.” Then under his breath he muttered, “or who.”

“No horses. Too much noise. Also, I didn’t think they would like the boat. Mother had the same idea about traveling without magic.”

“Boat?!” Lex pulled his head out from the crook of Loki’s neck and eyed Thor curiously. 

“Boat.” He confirmed, nodding sagely. Looking at Loki he added, “I thought it best not to come by the main road. And it was quicker coming down stream.”

Loki nodded. 

“Do you like boats, Lex?” Thor asked. Lex wiggled himself in Loki’s arms, and Loki put him down on his feet next to the large man. 

“Yeah! Momma an’ me watch ‘em at the park. We sit on the bench and watch ‘em. The red ones toot toot at me if I wave hard enough. Sometimes we get a prezzel from the man!” He said excitedly, craning his neck to see Thor. I couldn't help but smile. 

“Pretzel, Lex.” I corrected him automatically. 

“Pretzzzzzel.” He rolled his eyes. I heard Loki chuckle. 

“Are you ready for an adventure, Lex?” Thor asked him, crouching down to talk to him at eye level. 

“An adventure?” Lex looked at him in awe. Broccoli swooped around him letting out little puffs of nervous smoke. 

“Mhmm. We’ve got a long trek ahead of us in the woods, then we have to pilot a boat up a river! They will write stories and songs about our adventure!” 

_Your brother is kind of adorable, you know that?_

_**What?!** _

_What?_

_**He is not. He’s a barbaric oaf who happens to think like a child.** _

Loki walked away from me and joined his brother and Lex. He held his hand out to Lex who took it excitedly, swinging on his arm. 

“Loki! We’re going on an adventure! Like pirates!” They started walking down the hill. Lex looked behind at me and called for me to keep up. 

Falling into step next to Thor, I looked over at the man. He was watching his brother with a small grin on his face. 

“How long will it take to reach the city?” I asked him. 

“If we can reach the river by nightfall, we should be there shortly after the sun comes up. The city is quite beautiful at sunrise. I hope you enjoy it here in Asgard.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely. Hopefully we won’t have to impose on you for too long.” I looked at my feet plowing through the snow.

“I was led to understand that you don't have anywhere else to go? That it would be unsafe for you to go back to Midgard. Loki is a man of his word. You will be safe there.” He was watching me. 

“That’s what Loki said, but we can’t just freeload on him. I have to figure out how to support us. It’s not right to take advantage of him. He just got stuck with us somehow. We can’t be a burden to him.” I said quietly, knowing that Loki could hear me anyways.   


“I’m not exactly sure what happened to bring you together, but he feels very strongly about you and your son’s safety. He requested that I tell no one that I was coming. He thought that.... discretion would be best.”

I sighed. 

“I’m sorry that we’re giving you guys so much trouble. I should have never let that weirdo put the ring on my finger.” I shook my head, looking at the ring.  

Thor was looking at the ring with a look of dawning recognition on his face. He shook his head. 

“No, Claire. I think it is us that should be apologizing to you. Or rather, one of us.” He was looking at his brother. 

_Loki?_

**_I’ll explain later._ **

We walked on in silence, listening to Lex jabbering away at Loki. 

“Are we gonna find treasure on our adventure? Maybe we can have a sword fight!” He grabbed a stick and swung it around like a buccaneer. “If we find a treasure chest, I wanna give Momma a whole sea pearl necklace. Pirates always have sea pearl necklaces in their treasure. You know what a sea pearl is, Loki?”

Loki looked down at him and shook his head. 

“Is it different than a regular pearl?”

Lex screwed up his face, thinking. 

“I don't know. But Momma had a necklace that had one sea pearl on it. And she had to give it away. She said I needed shoes. But I liked my old shoes. They lit up. But she said they were too small and hurt my feet. Do your shoes get too small, Loki? You’ve got big feet.” Lex looked over his shoulder and called to me, “Momma? Will my feet be big some day?” 

“Some day, baby.” 

“When I’m big, I want to be a warrior. Like you Loki. Is your brother a warrior, too? Does he have a sword? Thor, do you have a sword? What do warriors do? Fight the bad guys, right? Can Broccoli come with me if I’m a warrior? I wish he was big enough to ride. Can my Momma be a warrior? She doesn’t like her job. Maybe she can do that. Is you're momma a warrior, Loki? I bet she's nice. She made you a Broccoli?  My momma is nice. I wanna get her a whole sea pearl necklace. A big one. So she can be happy.” He whacked a tree with his stick. 

“Ok, Lex. That’s enough for now, baby.” I wasn’t embarrassed really that he was telling them about our financial hardships, I did what I had to do, but they really didn't need to know about it either. 

“But Mommmmma! I wasn't doing anything. I wasn’t doing anything bad, was I Loki?” He looked up at him with big eyes. 

Loki cleared his throat and stopped walking. 

“Not at all, Lex.” He said quietly. He cleared his throat again and grabbed Lex under his arms, swinging him up onto his shoulders and moving on without another word. Lex squealed and held onto Loki’s hands as he ran up ahead of us. Broccoli flew along side them, his wings stretched out. 

After a while, Lex had fallen asleep and Loki was carrying him against his chest, his little head snuggled in the crook of his neck. Broccoli had curled up on top of Loki’s head. Thor lamented again about not being able to take a picture. I offered to take him, but he shook his head and continued on.  

Eventually we stopped to eat in a small meadow. The day had turned out warm and when we sat in the tall grass, it was like being in a little room, the sound of the light breeze and the birds sounded far away. Like being in another world. I laughed lightly to myself. _You are in another world, twit._

_**It will be ok, Claire. I promise.** _

I gave his a small smile and nodded slightly, but I didn't believe him. 

Thor pulled out a packet from his pocket and laid it on the ground between us and unraveled it. Some kind of salted, dried fish sat petrified on the packaging. Lex looked at it and started to cry. 

“Momma! The fishies! Mommmmaaaaa!” He wailed. 

I looked at the fish and thought really hard, waving my hand over them. My palm tingled and there was a small popping noise. Lex squealed with joy as the fish turned into large pile chicken nuggets. 

“Claire! I’m impressed!” Thor chuckled, grabbing one of the nuggets and popping it into his mouth. 

“Transfiguring food is not the easiest thing to do. Especially to make it taste like something else. Does your... ah... meat disc.... taste like salted herring?” Loki asked Lex. Lex looked at it, then took a hesitant bite. He grinned. 

“Taste like a McNugget! Did it come with a toy, Momma?” He asked. I laughed and explained the concept of Happy Meals to Loki and his brother. 

It was starting to get dark and we still had, according to Thor, at least an hour to the river. We continued on. I had to pee really badly and was trying to hold it. 

_**Will you just go already? You’re distracting me.** _

_What?! I didn’t say anything._

_**You’ve been thinking ‘oh my god I have to go’ over and over again for the past ten minutes. We can stop. Just go find a tree.** _

_Get the fuck out of my head, Loki._ I stomped off the trail into the woods. There was a hill to the right and I climbed up it, not finding a large enough tree for my liking. I figured I could go just over the ridge and then no one would see me. 

I reached the top and had found a sturdy little sapling just over the top to hold on to. I did my business and was fumbling with the tie on my leather trousers when I noticed a clearing at the bottom of the side of the hill I was on. There was a man standing in it. He was looking in the other direction. 

I crouched down and hid behind another tree, watching him. _He looks like he’s waiting for someone. I wonder who._ I decided to creep a little closer to see if I could see what he was looking at when someone dressed in a floor length, hooded white robe strode into the clearing. 

I was trying to hear what they were saying. It was pretty clear that Mr. Clearing Man was kind of scared shitless. The person in the white robe was taller than him and just... loomed. As I leaned forward a little bit, I stepped on a twig and it snapped. Before I could do anything, I was pulled back behind the tree with a hand over my mouth. 

_**Do not make a sound.** _

_Oh shit. Loki! Oh my god, did they hear me?_

**_I don’t think so. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_ **

_I don't know! I just thought it was weird that they were meeting in the middle of the woods. I’m nosy by default_. 

_**Do you realize who that is? Do you not remember your dream?** _

_That's.... the White Witch?_

_**Claire, you need to realize that you are not on Midgard anymore. Magic is very much a real thing. You can’t just go wandering off!** _

_You told me to._

_**I DID NOT! I told you to go reliev- this is ridiculous! Of course I didn’t mean go get yourself killed! What would have happened to Lex if something had happened to you?! Did you think of what his life would be like without his mother?** _

_Everyday. I think about it. Every. Fucking. Day. Don’t go there, Loki._

I stared back at him, my breathing hard as if I had just run a mile. He was so close to me, the way he had me pressed against the tree, his hand still over my mouth. I looked at his lips, thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. To kiss him in a normal way. Like if he was normal and we went to the movies one night and he kissed me at my door. 

**_Claire...._ **

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD LOKI!_

**_Shhh….._ **

He looked around the tree, squinting his eyes in the night. I could hear the voice of the White Witch now. She did not sound pleased. 

“And HOW did she manage to get away? HOW?! She’s a mere mortal! She has no magical powers! You should have been able to destroy her and gotten the ring.” Her voice was deep and melodious. It would have been beautiful if it had not been so absolutely terrifying. 

_She’s talking about me, isn't she?_

“She...ah...well, Your Majesty.... She had help.”

_Your Majesty?_

**_Yes. I heard that as well_**. 

“Help?” She asked sharply. 

“Y-yes... Prince Loki of Asgard was there.”

“What?!” She shrieked. The man cowered, falling to his knees before her. 

“He was helping her. Her and her child. But she also.....” He trailed off, not knowing if he should tell her his next bit of information. 

“She what? OUT WITH IT!” She roared. 

“Sheismagical.” He mumbled quickly. 

“What do you mean she’s magical?” She barked. 

“She uses magic. She casts spells, very similar to the prince, actually.”

“Impossible. The only person who uses magic like Loki is his mother. Unless.... Frigga taught Loki. Maybe he taught the girl.” She sounded thoughtful. 

“They disappeared after they arrived here. There was a fight. Several of the men were killed, but one managed to evade their notice and came to me. He was injured quite badly when he fell from the Bifrost, but he in a secure location if you would like to speak to him, My Queen.”

“Yes. I think I will. Take me to him now, Jas. And be quick about it. I have things that I need to see to.”

We watched as she swept out of the clearing, followed by Jas. 

_Where is Lex?_

**_I sent him and Thor on to the boat. The only way he could be more safe than with my brother is if he were with me. Come. We need to hurry._ **


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some language

Loki grabbed my hand and led me up the hill and back down the other side.  Once we were back on the path he started walking swiftly, still holding my hand. As fast as my mind was going, thinking about what we had just seen, the fact that my palm tingled against his did not escape my notice. I tried not to think about it. 

Loki stopped in his tracks, causing me to collide with him as his fast walk meant I had to run to keep up. He turned and looked at me, a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you alright?” he asked urgently, his hands coming up to my shoulders. He was looking into my eyes intently as if trying to see what I was thinking. 

_I’m fine. A little freaked out, but I’m ok. Why?_

He didn’t respond. 

_Loki, can you hear me?_

Nothing. 

_You can’t hear me?_

“Claire?”  


_You’ve got a really cute butt and I really want you to kiss me right now - even though it is the most inappropriate time, because you make me feel safe and I want to forget about everything and just feel safe for once....._

“Claire, answer me.” He looked worried. I smiled at him. 

“I turned it off!” 

“You what?” He looked confused. 

“I stopped you from reading my thoughts. I didn't think it would be that easy. But I just tried not to think about something and it stopped it!” I laughed a little but stopped at the look on his face. He looked almost hurt. 

“But I- and you- Well. We don’t have time to discuss this right now. Come.” He grabbed my hand and started walking quickly again.   


It didn't take us long to reach the river. After about fifteen minutes or so of running after Loki, I could hear rushing water. We came around a bend in the path and we were standing at the river bank. There was no boat. Just a fast moving, rough looking river. 

“Where’s the boat? Oh my god! Lex! Lex!” I called loudly. 

“Shhhh!” Loki put his hand over my mouth. He looked around quickly, as if expecting the White Witch to come flying out of the shadows. 

_Well, he probably knows better than you what is happening in these woods, wouldn’t you say?_

Loki pulled his hand slowly from my mouth and gave me a warning look to keep quiet. 

Striding over to the edge of the water with me in tow, Loki whispered, “We are here.”

A hand shot out of thin air and gripped my free one, pulling me gently towards the water. I resisted.

“Loki! Help me!” I hissed. The strange hand was strong and continued to pull me towards the edge of the river bank.   


“It’s fine, Claire. It’s just Thor. Go, quickly.” He said urgently as was looking around again. 

“Oh.” I felt foolish. _Of course it’s Thor’s hand. Who else could be reaching out of thin air to lure me to a watery grave? Not weird at all. Jesus fucking Christ. When will this fucking nightmare end?_

I allowed the hand to pull me towards the river. I tripped over something, banging my knee and falling forward. I was caught up in strong arms. 

I looked up to find Thor beaming at me. 

“It is a bit weird at first, but you get used to it.” He chuckled. The boat was rocking in the rough water of the river, and Thor still held me tight. I looked over my shoulder to see Loki jump across the gap into the boat like he could see it. 

_Maybe he can?_

He looked at Thor holding me and clenched his jaw. 

“Where’s Lex?” He bit out. I got my bearings and pushed away from Thor, feeling even more confused. 

“He’s down below. He and Broccoli are having a litte snack.” He smiled at me, pointing at a small door. “I figured it was best to keep him out of sight until we are on our way. What did you find?” He asked Loki. 

While Loki was speaking to Thor about what we had seen, I went over to the door and peered down into a small cabin. A lamp burned on the table and Lex was propped against a mountain of pillows on a small bed, throwing balls of paper in the air for Broccoli to catch. The little dragon twisted and turned as he flew around the room, chomping down on each piece of paper. He emitted a little puff of smoke through his nose with each one. 

“Momma! Look! Broccoli eats paper!” He threw another piece in the air and it was snatched up and devoured happily. Lex giggled happily. I went down the ladder and joined him on the bed, wiping chocolate from the corner of his mouth. He leaned into me, crawling up onto my lap. 

“When we goin’ home momma? I miss my toys.” He snuggled deeper against my chest, stuffing his hand in my shirt, something he hadn’t done since he was much younger. “Can Broccoli come home with us?” 

I could feel the tears start to sting in my throat. 

_How do I tell him? Ugh! I cant do this on my own. Loki? I kind of miss having you in my mind. It felt less lonely. I’m tired of being lonely. Of having to do this alone. Not like you were signing up for this. But. With you to talk to, its felt a little less like I have no one. A little less like we have no one. It was nice to pretend that someone cared about us, you know?_

**_I know._ **

_Loki! Oh my god. How much of that did you hear? Why couldn’t you hear me before, but now you can? Fuck my life._

_**It seems you can turn it on and off at will, Claire. As odd as it is, I felt less lonely being able to hear you as well. If that makes you feel any better.** _

Loki came to the opening and descended the ladder. He sat in the small chair opposite the bed and stared resolutely at Broccoli hovering around the ceiling, looking for more treats. He cleared his throat. 

“We’re going on an adventure, Lex, remember? I promise when we reach the palace, you will have more toys to play with than you know what to do with. And Broccoli cannot go back with you... no one would believe in him, so he has to stay here. Doesn’t it sound much better to stay here?” Loki asked him, leaning his forearms on his knees and speaking directly to Lex. 

“Do you have Legos there?” He asked Loki. Loki looked at me. 

_They’re a kind of building block that snap together._

“We have something much better. I’m sure my mother has kept it. If not we can find a new one. When we were little, we had a set of builders. It’s these little men that build actual things for you.” Loki smiled as Lex sat up looking excited. 

“Real little men?!” 

“Well, no. They are wooden. Enchanted wooden men would have been a more correct description. But they can build anything you can think of.”

“Momma!” Lex beamed at me. 

_Thank you._

Loki gave me a small smile. 

“Would you like to go up on deck, Lex? We should be far enough up the river by now that it would be ok.” He looked at me and I nodded. Lex jumped up and Loki grabbed his waist, lifting him and depositing him on the deck. He motioned for me to follow. I climbed the ladder, smiling slightly at the cough I heard from behind me. 

On the deck, Thor was at the back of the boat, hand on a small wheel, steering us up the river. For as rough and fast as the water was, we were moving pretty quickly upstream. 

“Lex, come and steer the boat for me! My arm is tired!” Thor called to him. He squealed and ran over to Thor. Sitting on his knee, Lex listened very seriously as Thor explained to him what to do.  

Loki led me over to a bench that ran along the side. I sat, looking at the night sky, marveling how different it was from the sky on earth. 

_The stars are so much brighter here. And look at all the galaxies. This is crazy. Is it real? I still can’t believe any of this. It doesn’t make it any less beautiful though._

_**Just wait**_. 

I looked back at Loki. He was standing nearby, with his hands clasped behind his back. He gave me another of his small smiles and went to check on Lex, adjusting his hands on the wheel. 

After a while, Lex came to join me on the bench, cuddling up on my lap. Broccoli landed on his back, curling up. I felt him and he was warm, in turn, keeping Lex warm. 

_He’s so sweet. Thank you for making him. Lex adores him._

_**It was noth- ah. You’re welcome. I’ m glad it made him happy. I had one and he was probably my best friend.** _

Loki cleared his throat.  __ ****  


 __ ****“Here, let me put him below where he will be more comfortable. Do you want to try to get some sleep as well? We wont be arriving for a while yet.” He looked at me expectantly, but I just shook my head. I couldn't sleep right now.

I ventured over to where Thor sat steering the boat. 

“Thank you for helping us, Thor. I really do appreciate it. I’m sorry that we’ve caused all this trouble. All over a stupid ring.” I held my hand out and looked at the ring. It was growing on me, though. Even though it had turned my life upside down, ruined it even, I couldn’t deny that it had given me more excitement in the last 48 hours than I’d had in a long time.... or ever. 

“Think nothing of it, Claire. Like I said, Loki is a man of his word. He promised to look after you and Lex. I’ll do whatever he needs me to do. And it’s my pleasure. Lex is a good boy. He would make a fine warrior I think. Brave young man. He’s taking this all in stride.” He nodded sagely. 

I laughed a little. 

“When I pictured what my son would be when he grew up, a warrior on a foreign planet was not one of the options. Do you have doctors here? What about a lawyer?”

“We have healers, yes. Our government is... slightly different from yours. We do not have need of lawyers.” Loki said from behind me. “Lex is a very caring boy. He would make a fine healer.”

I smiled. We traveled on in silence. Eventually, the river began getting wider, the water less rough. We rounded a bend and I gasped. 

“This, Claire, is Asgard.” Thor said in response with a grin. 

Before us lay a large bay surrounded by a beautiful city. In the middle of the city rose a massive golden palace. The night sky reflected the grandeur, millions of stars and several large planets hung from the sky like a bedazzled crown above the Olympus like skyline. I stared in wonder. 

“Its so....” I couldn’t even think of a word to describe it. 

“Yes.” Loki said, resting his hand on my shoulder and looking ahead at the city. 

Thor guided us across the bay to a large, odd looking cylindrical building at the head of a long bridge off to the side of the city. Pulling the boat up along side the rocks at the base of the building, Thor stopped it. Loki went and grabbed Lex, 

Joining us on the deck, a sleeping Lex tucked tightly against his chest. He nodded at Thor. 

“Heimdall, we are ready!” He called up. 

The boat lurched upwards, causing me to stumble towards the side of the boat. Loki grabbed me with his free hand, wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. I closed my eyes and relished the moment. 

_I feel so safe in his arms. This is nice._

_**I’m glad I make you feel that way. I can make you feel other ways, too.** _

_Get out of me head, Loki._

_**You invited me back in, Claire.**  _

_I... well. Yeah. I guess I did. I can turn it off, remember that._

He chuckled. 

The boat moved upwards, as if being lifted by a crane. It continued upwards until if came even with the side of the bridge. 

“Holy mother of god!” I whispered, seeing the bridge. It looked like it was made of glass, and had rainbow lights shooting through it. It was beautiful. 

“The Bifrost is indeed a beautiful creation. Welcome to Asgard, Claire.” Said a deep voice. I turned to see a large man in a suit of armor made from what looked to be gold. He held a large staff in his hand. Thor jumped over and handed me across. Loki joined us with Lex right after. 

“Let me guess, you’re the famous Heimdall? It’s nice to put a face to the name.” I smiled at him, even though he was quite imposing. He stared at me and I had the unnerving feeling he too could read my mind. 

“Nice place you’ve got here.” I said. Thor chuckled and I saw a smile ghost Heimdall’s lips. 

“You and your boy will be safe here. I am watching everything that comes in and out of Asgard. Sleep well tonight, Claire of Midgard.” He nodded at me as Thor motioned for me to follow him to a waiting carriage. Loki stayed behind and had a few words with Heimdall. 

After Thor had handed me up into the carriage, Loki joined us and handed me Lex. He jumped up and grabbed the reins. Thor held his hand up and stood there, waiting for something. 

_What’s he doing?_

_**Hmmm? Oh. Yes. He’ll want to go ahead and let them know we’ve arrived. Just watch.** _

A slight whistling noise could be heard in the distance and it got louder. Suddenly, a large hammer appeared in the sky and Thor caught it. He gave me a wink, swing the hammer and it took off with him holding onto the handle.  

“What. The. Fuck.” I breathed, watching him zoom out of sight. 

“Yeah.” Loki said, clicking his tongue at the horse. It started forward, pulling us through the sleeping city. It didn’t take long for us to reach the gates of the palace. 

Guards dressed entirely in gold armor, similar to Heimdall’s waved us through, lowering their heads as Loki maneuvered the carriage beyond the gates. 

_Holy shit. You really are a prince, aren't you?_

Loki looked confused. 

_**Well, yes. Why? Did you think I lied?** _

_I don't know what to think anymore. I guess you being a prince isn't the weirdest thing that's happened. I just. Wow._

_**I’m still me, Claire. Prince or not. Don’t let it change your perceptions. Titles don’t mean everything.** _

_No. No they don't I suppose._

We stopped in from of a grand golden staircase that lead to the front of the palace. Loki jumped down and grabbed Lex from me, hoisting him up against his side with one arm. Lex sighed and snuggled into Loki’s neck. I waited for the odd throat clearing that he had been doing but it didn’t come. He just smoothed down Lex’s hair and turned to help me down. I felt my heart fall deeper. 

We started walking up the stairs, and I looked up to find Thor and a woman standing at the told of the stairs, waiting for us. 

_She’s beautiful. Thor’s wife?_

Loki snarked a little. 

_**My mother.** _

_But she’s too young to be your mother!_

_**You have no idea.** _

He laughed again, rousing Lex who groaned and pulled his head up, looking around with sleepy eyes. 

“Mmmmomma!” He started to cry a little. Loki soothed his hand over his back and Lex focused on him. 

“Loki, where are we?” He whined into Loki’s collar. 

“This is Asgard. This is my home. What do you think?”

Lex looked up and around, then noticed Thor standing with their mother. He hid his face partially again, but watched her as her got closer.  She was smiling at him. 

Broccoli swooped happily along side the two of them, then up the remaining steps and came to rest at her feet. She leaned down and scratched behind his ear, causing his hind leg to stomp in pleasure. She laughed and it sounded like music. 

Lex gave her a shy smile. 

“And who do we have here?” She asked Loki. 

“Mother, this is Lex. He is a mighty warrior in training from Midgard. He has journeyed far and wide to accompany his mother here. He is very brave and likes chocolate. A lot.” He said, very seriously. I saw her lips twitch. 

“Lex of Midgard, welcome to the Palace of Asgard. I do hope you’ll enjoy your stay and feel free to request all the chocolate you can eat from the kitchens. Ah. That is if your mother says its alright, of course. Claire. Welcome. I hear you’ve had a trying few days.” She swept forward and wrapped her arm around my shoulder comfortingly, leading me into the palace. 

“I- ah. Yes. It’s been..uhm... different, Your Majesty, maam.” I said, not sure how to address a Queen. 

“Please, call me Frigga.” She brought me to a formal sitting room that was beautifully arranged and decorated in tones of gold and cream with rose accents. She deposited me on a squishy sofa and went to speak to a woman that was standing near the door. The woman left after curtseying. 

_Ah shit. I should have curtseyed. I don't even know how to curtsey. Oh fuck. Did I offend your mother?_

Loki laughed. 

_**No. She doesn't stand on ceremony that much. That woman is a servant. She is going to get us food.** _

_But I’m less than a servant! I’m a refugee! Good lord, what am I doing?_ I could feel myself starting to freak out. 

“Claire. Breathe.” Loki said quietly, sitting Lex down on a large overstuffed chair. Broccoli joined him, perching on the arm. Loki came over and stood next to me. 

Frigga had been watching and gave him a radiant smile. She came back to the seating area and sat next to me on a chair. She looked at Loki expectantly and he rolled his eyes and sat, a small smile of indulgence for his mother. 

“So, Claire. Tell me everything. What has brought you so far from home?”

“Ah... Loki brought us?” 

Frigga laughed and motioned to my hand. 

“May I?” She waiting until I nodded my ascent and she took my hand in hers. She examined the ring and looked up at Loki sharply. He nodded. She turned it this way and that and tried to pull it off. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Its bound! Loki, it’s bound to her!” She looked at him, her eyes large. 

“It would seem that it has, Mother.” He drawled, leaning back into the sofa and crossing one leg over the other. Thor was standing by a large fireplace, grinning at this exchange. “There are some other interesting.... side effects... ones that were not intended at the creation of the ring, Mother.”

“Oh?” She smiled. “And what would these side effects be?” 

“She can perform magic, for starters. Strong magic. With no training. Also there seems to be a …. connection.... between us.” He said. Several maids came in, bringing trays of food. We all watched as the laid it out on a nearby table and left. 

Lex had watched in wonder as they had placed all kinds of delectable looking things on the table, but he sat, unsure if he could have some. I wasn't sure myself how to proceed, though I was quite hungry. 

“Forgive me! I am a horrible hostess! Please! Let us eat before we deal with this. Lex, come join me!” She held her hand out to him and he looked at Loki who nodded. He jumped down from the chair and took her hand. She patted it. 

“Lex, how old are you?” She asked as she filled a plate with meat and cheeses, bread and fruit. She took another plate and cut a large slice of chocolate cake. Setting it down on a nearby table, she led Lex over to the chair near the table and picked him up, sat him on her lap and proceeded to encourage him through the entire plate of food with the promise of the cake after. 

Lex was telling her of our ‘pirate adventure’ and she was laughing at all the right parts. She called the maid back over and instructed her to go to the old nursery and find the builders that Loki had told Lex about. 

 _I like your mother already._  

Loki smiled at me. He gestured for me to get a plate of food. I took some and sat back on the couch, watching as the maid came back with a large box. Chocolate cake forgotten, Lex and Frigga sat on the rug and she showed him how it worked. 

The doors to the sitting room opened again and two women came in. I could tell by their dress that they were not servants, their jewel tones much more vibrant than the plain cornflower blue of the servants dresses. They came to a stop at the edge of the rug. One was short and plump and smiled to see her queen on the floor, playing with a child. The other was tall and beautiful, and did not look amused, but held any real contempt in check. 

“Ah, Claire. My most trusted advisors. Hertha and Bodil. They will help us figure out this interesting situation.” The short, plump one nodded and smiled at me. She reminded me of my great aunt that everyone thought was a witch. The other just stared at me. I saw her looking me over, a slightly sarcastic leer on her beautiful face when her eyes flew open wide. 

“Guards! Guards! Arrest her! She is a thief!” She screamed.   



	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, as always.

“Guards! Guards! Arrest her! She is a thief!” Bodil screamed, practically frothing at the mouth she was so livid. 

I stared at the tall, beautiful woman like she had just spoken a foreign language. 

_Which, she may have...._ I thought hysterically. _Is she speaking another language? Loki?_

_**I had a feeling she might... It will be fine, Claire.** _

_You had a feeling she might what? Who is she? Why is she accusing me of stealing? Why does she look like she wants to kill me?_

_**Well...** _

Everyone else just started at her, shocked by her outburst. The first person to move was Lex. He came running over to me with two of the building men clinging to his hands still, closely followed by Broccoli. Climbing up the chair, he snuck behind my back and peeked over my shoulder at the woman. Broccoli landed on the arm of the chair and shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. 

The shorter woman with the sweet smile, Hertha, was looking at Bodil in confusion, her eyebrows raised so high, they almost disappeared into her flaming orange hair. Loki had risen, but not said anything. Frigga also had risen and was coming across the room as two guards hustled in. 

“Arrest her! She has stolen my ring!” She raged, coming towards me, her hands stretched out as if she meant to grab it from me. I sank back against Lex, not knowing if this woman was actually about to attack me. 

_Her ring? What the fuck does she mean, her ring? Loki??_

I heard him sigh next to me. 

“You common thief! How dare you?” She raged, her voice high.   


The guards looked to their queen for instructions, but she just held her hand for them to stay put. Thor had meandered forward from where he had been leaning against the fireplace mantle. He was giving Bodil a sardonic smile which confused me. He flanked me on the side opposite Loki. 

_God damn it, Loki, why the fuck is she screaming at me?!_

_**It was her ring.... I made it for her.** _

Our firelight chat, just two days ago, came flooding back to me. 

               “It’s mine. Well. I made it. It had been stolen, and I couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands. The fact that The Collector had it brings a lot more questions than answers.” He looked thoughtfully into the flames. 

                “Is that why you can hear my thoughts?” I asked quietly. “Because of the ring?”

                 Loki smiled a slightly wolfish grin at me. 

                “That is an interesting development. It’s not made to do that, and  _ **another has worn the ring and I could not hear her thoughts**_. I’m not sure why, to be honest.”  


“She didn’t steal your ring, Bodie....” Loki said gently, as if speaking to someone who was not well. “Bodie, please. Listen to me.”

_Her ring? Bodie? Oh this is just great. Real fucking great. Are you two lovers? Is she your girlfriend or something? I did not sign up for this shit._

“Then how did she get it, Loki? It’s right there on her finger!” She shrieked, lunging forward. As she tried to grasp my hand, a screen of pink light blocked me from her claw-like fingers, sparking when she touched it. I thought it was odd that my finger didn’t even tingle. 

“What is this magic?” She cried, lunging forward, getting zapped again and stumbling back a little. 

“You leave my momma alone, you, you, you bad witch!” Lex cried, throwing one of the building men at her. The little wooden man let out a little shriek as he was tossed at her, bit he only grazed her shoulder. By the look on her face, you would have thought Lex shot her dog. She screeched again and went to strike out at my child. 

“Who the fuck do you think-” I raised my hand, jumping up from my seat.   


Several people stepped in the way at once. Loki grabbed me in a vice like hug and Thor lifted Lex and held him close while standing to the side of us. Broccoli had let out a hiss of smoke and landed on Thor’s shoulder, watching Bodil closely through smoggy green eyes.  Frigga moved between Loki and Bodil, her hands extended to each, while Hertha had physically dragged Bodil back several feet. 

“How dare you, you little brat!” She yelled, cursing at Lex. 

_Who the fuck does she think she is, trying to hit my kid? I’m going to fuck this bitch up, I swear to god! Let me go, Loki._

_**Easy Claire.... Just breathe. It’s ok.**_ He looked into my eyes and I knew he meant it. It would be ok. **_I won’t let her, or anyone, harm him. I promise._**

_But the ring is hers? Why didn’t you tell me?_

“Bodil! You will do well to hold your temper when speaking to a child in my presence.” Frigga stared at her icily. 

Bodil blinked as if just seeing Frigga there for the first time. 

“I- I am sorry Your Majesty. I don't... I don't know what's come over me. I just.... became so upset when I saw the ring again... on.... when I saw the ring on her finger.” She was standing straight as a rod, her back stiff and her shoulders high, wringing her hands, her voice a high falsetto, sickly sweet now that she wasn’t raging at me. . “You know how... distraught I was when it was stolen.” 

She glanced at Loki, but he was facing me, still holding me in his arms. I could see her innocent look falter ever so slightly when she saw me in his embrace. The anger in her eyes was palpable. 

_Oh. She’s not happy. Are you... Were you...Is she.... What’s going on between you and her, Loki?_

**_It’s a long story, Claire._ **

_I don't normally pry, but I feel like I should know about this...._

**_Yes. Later, alright?_ **

I nodded. I had been looking into his eyes, but I glanced at Bodil to see her narrowed her eyes at me, her perfect eyebrow quirking up shrewdly. 

_Loki?_

**_Yes, Claire?_ **

_You’re still holding me. I’m not going to vaporize her, I promise._

Loki laughed quietly and held me for another moment longer, then released me. I felt a little sad that his strong arms were gone. I felt like it had calmed me down. I really was about to vaporize that bitch, then he held me and I felt the rage leave me a little. 

“Claire did not steal your ring, Bodie. It was given to her. Well, actually, she technically bought it. But it was forced on her, and now it’s...” Loki trailed off. 

“Now it’s what?” She snapped. 

“It’s bound to her!” Thor said gleefully and chuckled. Bodil looked like she would like nothing more than to smack the large prince. Frigga was watching her closely. 

“Bound? But how!” She looked at me with disdain. 

“Sometimes there are reasons that cannot be understood with the mind, Bodil.” Frigga said. “Tomorrow, we will try to see if we can help Claire. You are one of my most trusted advisors and I would appreciate your help in this, but if you cannot handle this with grace and tact, then I shall ask that you remove yourself from my counsel.”

Bodil took a slight step back, as if Frigga had struck her. She cleared her throat and stood straighter, if that was possible. 

“Your Majesty. You know that I am always at your service.” She said quietly. 

“Very well. I think it would be time for you and Lex to get some rest, my dear. You’ve had a trying few days.” Frigga said to me, taking my arm and leading me out of the room with Thor carrying Lex behind us. Bodil had watched the Queen take my arm with barely masked outrage. 

“Loki, you two need to talk.” She said over her shoulder as we crossed the threshold. 

I looked over my shoulder and Loki was standing in the same spot, the look on his face one I had not seen yet, even when he had been fighting for our lives in the mountains. He was looking at the woman who he had made a ring for, one he called Bodie, with the look of pure hatred. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Here we are!” Frigga led me into a large room with plush furnishings and a massive four poster bed. The lightest lavender silk hung from the posts, and the room was awash in shades of lavender, plum and gold. 

Thor walked over to the large balcony with Lex, pointing out different buildings and telling him stories. Frigga sat on a cushy couch in a grouping around a gilded fireplace and patted the space next to her. I sat on the edge of the seat, not sure what to say or how to act in front of a queen. 

“Please don’t be nervous, dear. I was just thinking if you could tell me the whole story, it might help us figure out how to help you.” She motioned to someone that had followed us in the room. I hadn't noticed that Hertha had joined us. She gave me a warm smile and sat across from us in a poufy chair, sighing and putting her feet up on a little ottoman. 

I gave her a small smile back. I decided that I liked her. She made me feel calm. Very much the polar opposite of her co-adviser. Frigga gave my arm a squeeze. 

“Go on, Claire. From the beginning.”   


“Well. I guess it all started five, no, four, wait... five? I’m sorry, I really don't know anymore. Like a week ago. I was on my lunch break and the sky just opened up. It was pouring cats and dogs-”

“From the sky?” Hertha’s eye brows disappeared into her hair line again. “Oh the poor things!”

Frigga laughed. “No, Hertha, it is a Midgardian term. It means that it was raining very hard.” She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. “Hertha’s parents were very strict. She never got to venture to other realms in her mislead youth like some of us.”

“You mean that you guys come down there and just.... vacation?” I asked, my eyes wide. 

“Oh yes!” Frigga smiled. “I’ll tell you someday about the time some girlfriends and I were there on a girls weekend, and mistakenly helped to start the suffragette movement. But please, continue with your story, dear.” 

“Suffragette.... oh. Well. Ok.” I stared that the coffee table in front of me, trying to catch my train of thought. “So it was raining, and I went into this little shop to get out of the rain....”

I told them about how I had acquired the ring, the odd shop keeper and all strange things that had happened. 

“Loki sort of explained what it meant when something is bound to someone, but I still don't understand why it would have chosen me. Even if I'm a good conduit for magic, like Loki said. There's nothing special about me that should make it want to stay.” I said, looking imploringly at the two women. 

“Well. It’s quite complicated, but yet so simple at the same time.” Frigga said vaguely. 

“I just don't want to be a burden to him. He’s been so great. He saved us, and I owe him more than my life for that. He’s been amazing with Lex, and I just... I don't know. I don't want him to feel obligated to help us, and I don't want to inconvenience him or cause trouble for him. It’s obvious there is something with him and Bodil.... I just don’t want him to be hurt, if that's what us being here is going to do.”

_And I can’t let myself get attached to him, because it will just hurt more when he doesn't want me... Or Lex... He can’t lose someone else....And he's already getting so attached...Maybe we should leave?_ The thought seized my heart in a vice and squeezed. Frigga was watching me keenly. 

“It’s as I said earlier. Sometimes there are reasons that cannot be understood with the mind. Do you know what this ring is? What it contains?” She looked at me. 

I shook my head. “I know that Loki made it. I’m guessing that he made it for her?” I said weakly. 

“Yes. He made it for Bodil. There was a time when he thought, well, we all thought-” Thor cleared his throat loudly. She rolled her eyes in a most unqueenly like fashion. 

_I really do like her._  

“Well, _most_ of us thought that they would wed, then she...But, I will let him discuss that part with you, my dear. But to make a ring such as this, you have to put something inside of it. When he cast the spell to make it, he put part of himself in here.” I looked at my ring, picturing a fingernail or something beneath the beautiful stone.

“No.” She laughed, “Not like that. Something that cannot be seen, or touched. A feeling, inside the stone. That's what the spell makes. Its called a feeling stone. There are different versions of this spell.  You can put feelings of hate, or fear, contentment, happiness. Loki chose to make his stone with the feeling of love, and then he mounted it to a ring.”   

I sat back into the cushion, letting out a long breath. I ran my thumb over the smooth stone. 

_Love? What does that mean? Why would it attach to me and he doesn't even know me! He cant possibly love me! I couldn’t deserve someone like him...._

“But....what does that mean?” I asked the queen, looking back and forth between her and Hertha’s knowing smiles. 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up, Claire, but I think, and Hertha, correct me if you don't think this as well, but, maybe it means that the ring sees something in you that is worthy of his love, and that this love of his is worthy of you.” Frigga looked to Hertha who was smiling broadly and she had little tears in her eyes. 

“But....” I just looked at the two women, dumbfounded. 

“I don't know much about magic, or at least not as much as these two, but that's what I had thought when I got Loki’s raven. Because that ring practically ejected itself off Bodil’s cold finger, and it doesn't want to let go of yours, Claire.” Thor grinned at me from the doorway to the balcony. Lex was sleeping contently in his giant arms. “The look on her face when I said it was bound to you. Ah. The things dreams are made of.”

“No, you never liked the thought of the two of them, did you?” Frigga smiled. 

Thor shook his head. 

“I know she is.... well, was... a trusted advisor, Mother. But there has always been something about her. She’s cold. I didn’t think that she would be good for him.” He said quietly, adjusting Lex in his arms.   


Frigga held her hands out to him and he dutifully crossed the room and deposited my sleeping child into her lap. Lex snuggled up against the pillow to her side and sighed. 

“Ah. Such a sweet boy. So strong for one so young. He’s been through so much in the past few days. And smart! He wanted to figure out how the builders worked. Offended one when he pulled up his shirt to see how he worked! And this fellow!” She smiled at Broccoli, who had landed on the arm of the sofa and curled up next to Lex. “Loki made him?”

I nodded, looking at the little smoke dragon with a smile. 

“He brings back good memories. Loki had one called Noodles when he was a boy. Followed him everywhere. Sometimes a boy needs a companion that is just there for them. Gives them a sense of security.” She was looking down at Lex, stroking his hair. The small smile on her face told me that she was remembering doing the same to a small, dark haired little boy. 

“I think tomorrow, Your Majesty, we should bring Claire to The Stones, if that would be agreeable. Maybe she can make sense of them?” Hertha ventured. “Perhaps if she can, it might help us figure out the connection of the ring.”

“Ah. Yes, Hertha. Very good idea.” Frigga murmured. 

“The Stones?” I asked warily. 

“Nothing dangerous.” Thor laughed at the look on my face. 

“Oh, good. I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime, thanks.” I said. 

The three of them chuckled quietly. I yawned behind my hand, looking at Lex, snuggled against the queen. Thor wandered over to a table near the window, pillaging the large bowl of fruit on it. I could feel my eyelids droop a little. 

_Sleep would be heavenly right now... so would a massage_... my mind wandered to the dream when Loki was massaging my leg.

**_That could be arraigned._ **

_Get out of my head, Loki._

His chuckle echoed in my brain.

Squirming in my seat, I tried to pay attention to what Frigga was saying. 

****__“Ancient stones that speak of things to come. Mostly, they lay dormant, but for the past several days, they have been awoken and they are quite active. However, we cannot understand them. Hertha and I have been in the stone room for the majority of the time since they started.” Frigga pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Lex.

“Why wasn't Bodil with you in the stone room?” Loki said loudly as he strode into the room, looking peeved. 

“Ah, yes. I hadn't though much of it at first, but then it seemed like she’s been missing more and more.” Frigga said quietly, nodding at Lex sleeping. Loki smiled at him. He strode across the room and took the seat next to me. 

“She’s different.” He said, looking at Hertha. “More different than when I left.”

“I’ve noticed it as well. She seems to be easy to anger and is not there when she should be. And when she is there, she seems distracted.” Hertha murmured and looked down at her hands. 

“I think there is something that she is not telling us. I don't know what it is, but I get the feeling that its not a good thing.” Hertha looked up at the queen.   


I felt like I was invading on a private family conversation. 

_Should I leave? I can just go out into the hall while you guys talk. I don't think I should be part of this discussion...._

__“No. Stay.” Loki said, taking my hand in his. Frigga and Hertha looked surprised at his action. Thor grinned. “This has as much to do with you as it does with me.”

“Loki?” Frigga ventured. 

“We can hear each others thoughts, Mother.” He said quietly. “Claire didn’t think that she should be a part of this conversation.”

“Oh, this gets better and better!” Thor chuckled. 

“All of each others thoughts?” Frigga asked interestedly. 

“Not anymore... well. I've only ever been able to hear what he lets me, but at first, he could hear everything I thought. Then I figured out how to turn it off.”

“And back on. So now she just lets me hear what she chooses... or forgets to filter.” He winked at me. 

“This is so interesting.” Hertha said. “I’ve never heard of a connection like this from a feeling stone. Usually it just gives the wearer a sense of what the feeling is. So in this case, love, it would make the wearer feel the love of the person that made it. A warm feeling. It’s more of a trinket than anything. A special one to be sure,” Hertha said, smiling at Loki’s raised eyebrow, “But a novelty. This connection is fascinating. And that it wasn't made with you in mind, Claire, it shouldn't work at all for you. In theory, it should be just a ring.”

“So why can I do magic?” I looked at Loki. He wasn’t looking at me. 

“Maybe I didn't put just love in the ring....” He murmured. 

“Loki?” His mother asked sharply. 

He sighed and stood, dropping my hand. He paced in front of the fireplace and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I didn’t want to tell anyone this. It’s slightly embarrassing.” He looked at his captive audience. 

“Then don't. Do we need to hear it?” I said quietly. His eyes locked with mine. 

“Yes, Claire. Because I made a stupid mistake and it might have caused a big problem if this ring had fallen into anyone's hands but yours.”

“Loki, what have you done?” Frigga asked. 

“When I was courting Bodil... Yes, Claire, I had sought her hand, when I was foolishly under her spell.... Anyways, when I was courting her, she was always so keen to learn my magic. She was fascinated by it. She tried to replicate it, but she could never quite make it work. She wanted to be powerful, like me, she said.” He stopped, gave a self depreciating laugh and shook his head. 

“Mother, I think I was blind. I should have seen what she was trying to do. When I made the ring, I put some of my power in there as well. I created a spell that interwove my love with my power. I was hoping to win her heart by giving her what she most wanted. Because deep down, I knew she didn't really want me.” He finished on a whisper. 

_Oh, Loki....I’m so sorry....She’s a fool. She’s a god damn fool._

Loki looked at me, his emotions clear on his face. My body, acting of its own accord, stood and went to him, placing my hand on his arm. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. 

“We will discuss this further in the morning.”  Frigga said quietly. I heard her lay Lex down on the bed and then heard the three of them retreat, closing the door behind them. 

“Loki..” I said, my voice hitching. I was overcome with feelings for him. How much had she hurt him when his love had been rejected, only his power was coveted? I could feel the tears on my cheeks. 

“Shhh, it’s fine, Claire. It was better to suffer the pain and embarrassment of her rejection than what could have happened if she had actually been able to acquired my powers. Come.”

He pulled me with him to the couch. Sitting in one corner, he snuggled me right up against his side, arm across my shoulder. I sighed and lay against him, feeling his heart beat as I rested my head on his chest. He waved his hand at the fire place and a fire roared to life. 

_Loki?_

_**Yes, Claire?** _

_I’m sorry she hurt you._

_**It’s fine.** _

_No, it’s not._

_**Do you believe in things happening for a reason?** _

_Sometimes._

_**I think this is one of those times. Rest.** _

_He was stroking my hair, his strong fingers so gentle. I felt my eyelids start to drift shut._

_Loki?_

_**Yes, Claire?** _

_I won’t hurt you._

_**I know.** _


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, mention of war

The whole scene from the formal drawing room lay before me. Watching, I saw Thor carrying Lex and Frigga leading me out. I looked like I wanted to either spit nails or vomit, it was hard to tell which. Frigga looked over her shoulder at Loki. 

“Loki, you two need to talk.” 

He was staring at Bodil with a look that would have flayed her alive if it could have. 

“Maybe I should just.....go?” Neither of them looked at me, or even acknowledged my presence. “Hello? Loki?”

_Just watch, Claire._

“What could we possibly have to talk about?” Bodil said dismissively, not meeting his eyes. She smoothed out her skirts and went to leave to room. 

Loki stepped in her way. 

“Oh, I could think of a few things.” He said, deadly calm. Her eyes snapped to meet his. She gave a sarcastic little laugh. 

“Are you still pining away for me, darling?” Her voice, normally sickly sweet and high, was lower, more melodic that it had been when she had addressed the Queen. “I liked when you were angry. It always made things... interesting. What do you say? One last fling? For old times sake?”

Loki just stared at her. She turned and walked back towards the fireplace, her hips swaying. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip, then began toying with a decoration sitting on the mantle. She gave him a little pout.

“It seems that I was easily replaced, then.” She turned to stare at him, a look of false innocence on her face. Her voice became even lower, huskier,  “But, you know I must ask, does she do for you the things that I did? She doesn't seem like she would be very skilled. But then again, she does have that little brat, so she must at least know the basics. Though if I’m honest, I never thought of you as being satisfied with basic, Loki.”

“Don't you dare talk about them like that.” He bit out. She laughed. 

“Oh Loki. Don't be such a prude. What do I care if you’re fucking that little Midgardian whore? I hope she’s worth the trouble she’s caused. And if you want to play family with her, who am I to judge. I just never thought you were the type to settle down with another man‘s child.” She nonchalantly sauntered towards him. 

I was watching his features. Clearly she didn't know him very well, because if she did, she wouldn’t be so cocky. His look, if possible, was even more murderous. 

_Do I know him that well? I feel like I do. How can I after so short of a time, though?_

She stopped in front of him, running her finger up the front of his shirt. 

“I seem to remember there was a time when you could think of nothing but me. Remember all those long, hot nights? We could be that way again. Just because that stupid ring didn’t suit me. Maybe you did the spell wrong? If you showed me how you did it, perhaps I could help-” She tried to touch his face and he stepped back from her. 

“Bodie, you’ve always though me stupid, haven’t you? Do you think that I don’t know what you’re after? That I wouldn't figure it out?” 

She faltered in her sweet expression, irritation winning over for a flash second, contorting her beautiful face and making it sharp. 

“But Loki, I loved you.” The sweet façade was back in place. 

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. 

“Loved. Past tense. And let’s be honest Bodie, you’ve lied to me enough. Even if you had the capacity to love, you never loved me.” He said it without force. Just a statement of fact. She went to contradict him, but he held his hand up. 

“Bodie. Please. You loved my power. If Thor had been more adept with magic, you would have tried for him, am I right? Him being the more obvious choice, as he will have the throne one day. So what did you need me for? What do you need the power for?”

“Your brother doesn’t care much for me. He made that perfectly clear when the ring rejected me.” She sulked.   


“He always did warn me against you. I probably should have listened to him. But I was blinded by you. By whatever charms you held over me. But, back to the ring. It did reject you. Which is so interesting, since you claim you loved me. Did you have a counter spell that would fool the ring? Make it think that you loved me?” He was watching her sharply and saw, just as I did that her eyes narrowed when he mentioned the counter spell. 

“The problem, my dear, is that you didn't account for the difference in magic. You thought that the magic in the ring you were receiving was Asgardian and accordingly, you tried to manipulate it with Asgardian spells.”

“Your magic isn’t Asgardian? What do you mean?” She asked sharply. 

“Always so hasty in your quest for power, Bodie.” He shook his head, giving a little laugh. His anger was now hidden behind a mask of sardonic humor, but I could still sense it, simmering under the surface. He truly hated this woman. 

“When I went away to gather the supplies to make the ring, I noticed that my burning desire for you had lessened. Quite a bit, actually. I began to wonder if it truly was love? Or if there was something that was making me think that I loved you. I had time to reflect that before our little tryst started, you were cold and calculating. Not the kind of woman I would normally be attracted to. But suddenly, I was besotted. You were interested in me. In my magic. Always asking to be taught this or that. I had thought your interest was because you cared for me, but away from you, I began to notice that all you cared for was the knowledge I could impart. Or in the case of the ring, the power I could give.”

“Loki, these things just happen. Who am I to know how love works? I just saw you one day and fell for you.” She simpered. He leveled her with another scathing look. 

“After my return, I knew. I knew that it was something that you were doing. Because as soon as I saw you, I could barely think straight. All I could think of was bedding you. So when I made the ring, I crossed different spells. I made the traditional feeling stone, with love as its base emotion. I did include some of my powers in there, at your request. If I remember correctly, you said that it would make us closer.” He shook his head. 

She began to speak, but he held his hand up, cutting her off. He was on a roll. 

“How I didn’t see it after that conversation? I was so blind. But I also included another spell. One that would cause the ring to retract from someone who couldn’t love me. And I did it all with a combination of magic that you couldn’t possibly crack. So when the ring rejected you, it was because your claim to love me was false. Then, you were left with a ring that was nothing but that. Just a ring. You couldn’t break it and use my powers for what ever it is that you’re up to.”

She stared at him, looking murderous. 

“How did you do it, Bodie? I can’t imagine that you just took a bath in apple blossoms and thought of me. I don’t think that would have the same effect.” He smiled at her rage.   
  
 “You wouldn’t understand if I told you. For you, magic has always come easy. Some people have to work at it. Some people have to do things to attain it.” She paused, looking slightly haunted. “Sacrifice things. You, who has been pampered since birth and given everything, had to work for nothing! How would you even begin to understand what I’ve gone through to build my power.”

“What do you need all this power for, Bodie? Is there something I should know? Planning on taking over the nine realms, are we?” He chuckled. She looked like she wanted to strike him. 

“What do you mean by your magic isn’t Asgardian? Have you studied elsewhere? You always were nosing around in books and ignoring the rest of the world. What kind of magic have you been hiding?” She asked curiously. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m adopted. Surely as one of my mothers closest confidantes, she’s told you?” He laughed cruelly at her expression. “Oh yes. _Another man’s child_. Who knew?”

She blanched hearing her own words thrown back at her, but she rebounded quickly. 

“So you are what? Some half breed? The illegitimate remains from some indiscretion of Frigga’s? Is this the source of your power? Some kind of alien magic that you refuse to share?” She spat as she raged at him. Loki just stood and watched her, a slight smile on his face. 

“Have you ever heard of a small planet called Jotenheim?” He grinned when she stepped back from him. “It’s rather cold in here, isn't it?”

As he smiled at her, it did actually get colder in the room. He watched her with a grin on his face as his skin turned a deep cerulean blue, his eyes scarlet. Then he just as quickly turned back to his normal coloring. 

“A frost giant? But... how?” She gasped. 

Loki shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“No, not really. No wonder I could never love you. You’re a monster! Its amazing that Frigga and Odin see you fit to live in the palace, let alone be amongst their people. You’re disgusting and your strange magic would have been useless to me anyways. To think of the time I wasted getting you fall in love with me.” She seethed. She began stalking towards the door, pushing past him. 

“But I thought you did love me, darling. You were always were so convincing when you screamed my name.” He smirked at her, then walked to the window, looking outside. “Tell me what your planning, Bodie. Tell me before this goes too far.”

Her pale face reddened with anger. It was so taut, it almost seemed as if it would crack.   


“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, Your Majesty.” She mocked, taking a deep curtsey when he turned to look at her, then quickly leaving the room. 

Loki stood still staring out the window, his shoulders tense. He sighed quietly, banging his fist on the windowsill. 

I stood there, unsure of what to do for a moment. Figuring that this was dream and it didn't matter, I walked over to him. I needed to touch him. To try to touch him. Comfort him. Standing behind him, I reached out and wrapped my arms around his abdomen, hugging my face to his broad back. 

I half expected to fall right through him, like I was a ghost. But he was solid. His hands wrapped around mine. His thumb grazed over the back of my hands. 

“You knew I was there?” I asked, my face squished against his back. 

“Yes, but the Loki you saw was the memory. I was waiting in the wings, as it were. Like the night of that lovely dream you had. I came in after it had already started.” He chuckled a little. “I figured this was easier than telling you about my meeting with Bodie... Bodil.”

“Loki, I’m sorry she hurt you. You deserve better.” 

He turned to face me, gathering me in his arms. 

“Do you believe in things happening for a reason, Claire?” He asked, fiddling with the ring on my finger. 

“I... ah... well... no. Not usually. But I could, maybe....?” 

He smiled at me. Leaning down, his lips touched mine. Gently, he kissed me, pulling me closer to him. 

I felt plush cushions pushing into my back, and some of Loki’s weight on me, though most was on his arm, propped to the side of me. I opened my eyes, mid kiss, to find that we were laying on the couch in the bedroom where we had fallen asleep the night before. Not really caring, I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his shoulder, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

A small giggle erupted to the side of us. Freezing, I opened my eyes to find Loki’s eyes open and staring at me, a slight panic in them. Our lips released from each other with a small pop. 

“Momma! Loki kissed you!” Squealed Lex from his perch on the coffee table. He giggled again. “He’s a prince, and that makes you a princess, Momma.”

_Were you going to get off of me, or am I going to have to have the birds and bees talk with my three year old?_

_**He’s almost four. And what’s the birds and bees talk?** _

_SEX, LOKI. THE SEX TALK._

_**We weren't having sex. I just kissed you. Perfectly acceptable behavior in front of a child. And besides, I’m a prince. You’re a princess. It was meant to be**_. He waggled his eyebrows at me as he sat up, pulling me with him. 

“How did you sleep, baby?” I asked Lex, trying to smooth my hair a bit. It felt like I was fighting a losing battle. 

“I sleeped good, Momma.” He said, absent-mindedly stroking Broccoli’s tail. He looked up at me, searching my face in a way that a three year old should not know. “You sleeped good, Momma? No bad dreams?”

“No bad dreams, baby.” 

He nodded. 

“Good. It’s cuz Loki is here. He protects the mommas.” He jumped down from the table. 

Loki cleared his throat. 

I grabbed his little hand in mine and kissed the back of it. Looking at his hand I grimaced at the grime under his nails. Loki was watching me and nodded to Lex. 

“If you wanted to freshen up, there is a bathing chamber across the room, through that door.” He gestured to an arched doorway over by the bed. “There’s a tub in there the size of a small swimming pool.”

He grinned as Lex’s eyes widened and he raced Broccoli to the door. 

“DO NOT TOUCH THAT WATER UNTIL I GET THERE!” I yelled after him. I jumped up, but Loki grabbed me, pulling me back into his lap and kissing me deeply, his hands roving over my back. Just as quickly he deposited me back on my feet. I smiled stupidly and followed Lex. 

Lex was sitting at the edge of the large tub that was sunk into the floor. He had his feet tucked up under him and he was looking at all the small bottles of soaps and lotions. 

I turned the tap and water, the perfect temperature poured out, filling the tub much quicker that looked possible. I turned it off about half full, not wanting it to be over Lex’ s head. I pulled him to me, stripping him of the leather pants and warm tunic that Loki had magicked for him. I smiled as I folded them and put them to the side.

Lowering him into the water, I watched him as he waded in it for a bit. I rolled the legs of my pants up and leaned into the tub, washing his hair and body as he splashed and talked about becoming a warrior like Loki. 

“Do you think that Thor will let me hold his hammer, Momma?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at me. I pulled him up and out of the tub, wrapping him and a massive, fluffy towel. 

“Maybe someday baby. It looks mighty heavy.” 

He nodded sagely. 

“Alright. Momma’s going to wash up. Go sit on the couch and wait for me, ok? I’ll see about breakfast when I finish in here.” 

He smiled and ran from the room, calling to Loki as he went. 

I felt tear prick my eyes. 

 _Please. Don’t hurt him. He’s already so attached. I couldn’t bear it to see him deserted by someone else_. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to stop the thoughts. 

I stripped down and climbed into the tub, turning on the faucet and letting it fill all the way. I allowed myself a few minutes to soak in the blissfully hot water, then washed and climbed out. 

I wrapped in a towel and looked at my clothes that Loki had magicked for me. They weren't exactly fresh. I made my way out into the main room to find Loki and Lex sitting on the couch together. Loki was reading from a book, and Lex was hanging on his every word. 

I perched on the edge of the overstuffed chair and watched them. When Loki finished, I held up our dirty clothes. 

“I don't suppose you know a laundering spell?”

He tilted his head a little, arched his brow. A small smile came to his face as he twisted his fingers. Looking down, I was wearing a very full, very fluffy ball gown in different shades of green. The bodice clung to me and was woven with golden threads that shone in the morning light. My hair was wound in intricate braids, beaded with pearls. Lex gasped and clapped his hands. 

“Momma! You _are_ a princess!” He jumped down from the couch, dropping his towel. “Me next!” 

Loki and I chuckled at his unabashed nakedness. With a twist of his fingers, Loki had dressed Lex in a dark green tunic with black leather pants. I raised a brow at him, gesturing to my obviously overdressed state. He grinned. 

“Too much?” He chuckled. 

“Little bit.”

“You’re no fun, Claire.”

“I don't think I can fit through the door, Loki.” 

He twisted his fingers and I was in a simple but pretty dress. The silk was the color of a winter sky, almost white but with a touch of blue. It flowed as I moved, but was still fitted to my curves. Loki smiled appreciatively.   


“I’ve never tried to conjure food. If I do it wrong, will I poison us?” I asked Loki, as I tried to concentrate on a plate of pancakes. 

“Why would you need to conjure food?” Loki asked, sounding slightly put out. 

“Well, what else are we going to eat?” I asked him, going back to my pancake thoughts.

“Oh I don't know, Claire. Where on Asgard can you get food in a PALACE?” He mocked. 

“Oh. Right.” 

_I hadn't thought of that. I was just thinking that I had to provide for my child. Like I always do._

Loki sighed.

_**I know, Claire. As long as I’m here, you and Lex will want for nothing. I gave you my word. I wish you would believe me.** _

He stood and grabbed Lex’s hand, leading him from the room. I followed awkwardly, not sure if he was upset with me. 

As we walked down the large staircase, we were met by Thor. He was coming in from outside and looked pleased to see us. 

“Lex! I was just down at the stables. Do you like horses?” He smiled as Lex jumped up and down exclaiming that he loved horses. 

“Perhaps after breakfast, we can go look at them if that is alright with your mother? And maybe we can go watch the sparring? The soldiers are in training right now.” He look at me. I looked to Loki and he smiled. 

“Of course! Just no weapons please. Not yet.” I looked at my son, hanging off the massive man’s arm. 

Thor chuckled and nodded. He grabbed Lex and tossed him up in the air so that he was perched on his shoulder and preceded us into the dinning room. 

Another massive room, this was mostly take up by a large table. At the head sat an old man, stately looking with his golden eye patch. He watched us as we entered and turned to Frigga, seated to his right and spoke quietly to her. She nodded. He smiled and waved his hand to the long side table, full of food. 

“Please, help yourselves to breakfast. Do let me know if the boy requires something we don’t have. Our kitchen staff would be happy to make it for him.”

“Thank you, sir.” I replied quietly.   


_Your father?_

_**Yes. His name is Odin.** _

_Odin. Why is he staring at me like that._

Loki looked over to his father, who was indeed staring at me. He had a wistful look on his face. Then he winked. He could have just blinked, not being able to see the other eye, I had no way of knowing, but it certainly looked more like a wink. 

_**No clue. He must like what he sees.** _

_That makes me feel so much better._

Loki laughed quietly and gave his father a small nod and led me over to the buffet. Every kind of breakfast food you could think of, and many that I had no idea what they were, lined the table. As I was telling Thor that 10 pancakes was more than Lex needed, Hertha joined us. 

“But he is a growing boy!?” Thor whispered to Loki, looking confused. Loki shook his head and put several pancakes back.   


Hertha smiled broadly at me as she took a plate and loaded it with chocolate covered pastries and went to sit near Frigga. _I knew I liked her._ Odin and Frigga both smiled at her and spoke in quiet voices we could not hear. 

Thor took Lex to the table and placed him in a chair next to Odin and sat on the other side of him. The old man turned to look at Lex and watched him as he dug into his massive tower of pancakes. Broccoli had been tagging behind him and he fluttered to the back of Lex’s chair and perched there, watching everyone in turn. 

Odin watched me still. 

Feeling nervous, I only took some fruit and a small pastry from the plate that had refilled after Hertha had depleted it. Loki eyed me, but didn't say anything. 

I stood, waiting for him to fill his plate, not sure where to sit. Hertha waved me over, calling my name. I gave her a small smile, and went to sit next to her. 

“How did you sleep, my dear?” Frigga asked as I sat. I was putting the napkin on my lap when I looked up to find Odin watching me again. 

“Very well, thank you.” I said quietly. 

“Claire, this is Odin, my husband. Loki and Thor’s father.” Frigga said, motioning to him. He watched me again, a serious look on his face. 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for letting us stay here.” I said, not sure of what to say to a king. 

“It’s our pleasure to have you here, Claire.” He said. He turned his attention to Lex, who was watching him watching me. 

“Hey. What’s that?” Lex asked, pointing at Odin’s eye patch. 

“Lex, no!” I groaned. Odin held his hand up to me, gesturing that it was alright. 

“What’s what?”

“That.” Lex pointed at the eye patch again, this time inches from Odin’s face. 

“Oh. That.”

“Yeah. That.” 

“Well. When I a young man, I wanted to drink from the well of wisdom, and the price was an eye.....” He trailed off, smiling at the look on Lex’s face. 

“It cost an eye?” 

“Yes, an eye.”

“You wasn’t running with scissors?” Lex eyed him suspiciously. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. 

Odin looked at me, then back at Lex. He burst out laughing. 

“No, never. It’s a long story, and probably better for when you’re older.” He reached out at patted the boy’s head. Lex smiled and shoved more pancakes in his mouth. 

_**See, its fine.** _

_Did he really give an eye for wisdom?_

_**Something like that.** _

“I was thinking that we should go down to The Stones after we eat, if that’s ok with you Claire.” Frigga said. 

I nodded, not sure what that really meant. 

“I feel that maybe it has something to do with the ring and with you there, we might be able to make heads or tails of it. I can’t think of anything else at this point.”

“Momma, can I have chocolate milk?” Lex held up the mug of regular milk that Thor had poured for him. 

“Sure baby.” I waved my hand over his cup, a green light emitting from inside his cup and the milk turned brown. “Let me try it first though.”

Thor grabbed the cup and took a sip, giving me a thumbs up and handing it back to Lex. 

“That is very interesting. Did you notice it, My Lady?” Hertha sounded intrigued. Frigga nodded. 

“It’s just the ring.” I said assuming she was talking about the magic. 

“No. Not that. Well. _That_ was the ring. But it was green.”

“Yeah... it usually is green?” I was confused. 

“Loki’s magic is green. But yesterday, when Bodil rushed at you....”

“It was pink!” Frigga exclaimed. 

“I hadn’t noticed. How could I not have noticed?” Loki said, sounding awed. 

“What? What did I do?” I was worried. 

“You have your own magic.” Loki said quietly. 

“No. No I don’t! I’m just me. I don't do magic. I’m not a witch.” I looked around at them and they were all smiling knowingly at me. 

_Am I?_

_**I think you might be.** _

_**But....** _

“You see Claire, when someone does magic, they have a color that is inherently their own. All their magic that radiates a color, is always that color. Loki’s is green. Mine is a purple tone. Frigga leans toward yellow or golden hues. Sometimes it can cause other things to change to other colors, like the air or water surrounding the magic. But the magic itself is always that color. Yesterday, when you were attacked, your defensive magic was pink. Not green. That was reflex.” Hertha finished, popping half a pastry into her mouth. 

I stared at her, not sure what to say. 

“It’s ok, Claire. It makes sense that you have some deep magical ability. It makes it easier to understand why the ring reacted the way it did. Why you can channel the magic in it.” Loki said from beside me, taking my hand. 

Odin was watching him and smiled slightly at this. He winked at me again. I’m sure he did. I smiled timidly back. He positively grinned at me. 

After everyone finished up their meals, and I pushed my fruit around on my plate, we all stood from the table. Odin was going to go with Thor and Lex to the stables and the watch the training. Broccoli zoomed around their heads as they left the entrance hall. Loki guided me after his mother and Hertha, his strong hand at the small of my back, thumb stroking my spine. 

_**I suppose this shows that your strange aunt was indeed a witch.** _

_I guess so. Loki, I don't even know what to do with this information._

_**Just.... go with it, Claire. I’ll get you trained up and you can be a proper witch. I’ll even get you a hat, like the Midgardian stories.** _

I looked over at him. He winked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

In the main hall, we went to a large staircase that led down. Going several flights underground, we came to a long hallway lined with doors. I counted sixteen doors before we stopped at number seventeen. 

Frigga waved her hand before the door and it glowed with a golden light. 

“See, yellow!” Bertha whispered. Frigga smiled at her over her shoulder. 

The door opened to reveal an almost empty room. It was a large rectangle, the stone floor was scrubbed to a shining finish. The only furniture was a long stone bench to one side. Then I heard a strange noise. It sounded like thousands of whispers. All speaking different languages. The noise was so odd and disconcerting that I grabbed Loki’s arm in alarm. 

“It’s ok.” He said quietly, pointing up. 

Suspended from the ceiling were thousands of pale lavender crystals. The whispers were coming from them. I stepped into the center of the room and the whispers grew, sounding excited. The chattering became almost deafening.

Frigga and Bertha looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. 

“Is this not normal?” I yelled over the din. 

Loki shook his head, reaching his hand out to me as Frigga and Bertha gestured for me to come with them and leave. 

Something told me that I should touch the crystals. I just had a feeling that if I reached up and told them it was ok, they would calm down. I stretched my hand towards them. 

“Claire, no!” Frigga and Loki both called. Too late. I ran my fingers through a swath of the stones, feeling a calming joy spread through my fingers and down my arm. I shivered as the chattering became silent. The stones swayed a bit, then stilled. 

“What.... did you do?” Loki whispered in the sudden silence. 

“I told them it was ok. I think.” 

Suddenly, The Stones spoke. But this time, it was all as one. And you could understand them. 

## “War is coming to Asgard. It is too late to stop it. But there is hope. Hope in the Chosen One. A daughter of the land. Descendent of green magic. Only she can overcome the White Evil. She will fight. Victory shall be hers. The bind is not her power. It comes from her heart. The heart of a mother. She will heal this land. War is coming to Asgard. It is too late to stop it. But there is hope. Hope in the Chosen One. A daughter of the land.....”

Loki stared at me, awe on his face. 

I could feel my body trembling. 

_It’s talking about me?_

_**Yes.** _

_No. It can’t be me._

_**Daughter of the land. You grew up on a farm. You’re a descendant of a green witch. You’re a mother, Claire! The bind is not your power. It’s you.** _

_I need to get out of here._

I rushed from the room, not looking back. I just ran. Ran all the way down the hallway and halfway up the stairs before I tripped on the dress and fell forward only to be caught up in Loki’s arms. 

“Loki.” I sobbed, burying my face in his shirt. 

“I’ve got you, shhhh.” He soothed me. 

“What am I going to do? I’m not a warrior! I cant fight a war!” My voice cracked and he held me tighter. I gasped. “What about Lex?” 

Loki wrenched me away from him, grabbing my shoulder and staring into my eyes. 

“Claire. I will sacrifice my life and every single life on this planet to keep him safe. Nothing bad will come of him. He will be safe. You will be safe. We will figure this out. I promise. Please believe me.” He growled. 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I could feel the power radiating from him and I could feel the love radiating from the ring. I flowed over my body, like a warm blanket. 

“Loki, I...” 

He pulled me roughly to him, his lips capturing mine. Hand gripping my shoulders, I just melted into him, right there on the stairs. 

I heard a light titter and then a whisper. 

“I think that ring is smarter than all of us.” Hertha whispered. 

“I think that ring is a genius.” Frigga whispered back as they climbed past us.   



End file.
